The Resistance
by Fantasia Lottare
Summary: The world has been destroyed by war. All of the nations meet their ends. After many years, the world is reborn. The New Society is strict, in hopes of preventing another disaster. Some young men and women start remembering things that shouldn't be remembered. As the New Society struggles to contain them, they find their lost love, and fight for freedom. USUK & other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so all reviews are much appreciated! Just as a note, this is a prologue to the story. Ahh...the summary was kind of bad. I couldn't fit in everything I wanted to in the word limit.  
**

**There are quite a few pairings in this story! The main pairing is USUK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATOR/OWNER OF HETALIA.**

******And yes, I did use a line from HetaOni. So credit to Hetaoni as well!**

* * *

The smell of death and ashes was everywhere. America clenched his eyes shut. It was to be expected, after all. Their world was gone.

It had all started with a single murder that had ignited a war between two very powerful countries. Men could never control their emotions very well. They let go of reason, as did their countries, and caused mass destruction. Slowly, other nations had been dragged into war, until it truly was a world war. They all took sides. The only country that refused to have a part in this war was, surprisingly, Russia. He had a simple smile on his face as the countries crumbled around him. Fifty years, a hundred years had gone by without any side relenting. The ground was littered with blood.

Science had improved exponentially throughout these years and the years before. New, more dangerous weapons were invented, bloodthirsty leaders stopping at nothing to destroy their enemy, and they used science as a weapon, completely disregarding the effects on their environment. The air was so poisonous in some places one breath could kill. The water had become so disgustingly polluted and toxic that it could no longer sustain life. Nature was dying. Natural disasters occurred at an alarming rate. This war was more than brutal. It was the end of the world.

The ground was an ugly maroon color, dry and cracked. The water levels had risen so much that Hawaii was gone. Iceland was basically nonexistent. Many of Japan's islands were underwater. Every country had suffered great losses. Everyone…everything…

But in the past years scientists had built many large space ships, capable of holding thousands, and greatly enhanced the Space Station. They knew that the human race would no longer survive on Earth. But there was no other planet within a reachable distance able to support human life. Predictions indicated that after some amount of years, with no further destruction and harmful substances, the earth would begin to mend itself, and slowly calm down. Life would return to what it was, but the damage would be beyond repair. The earth plates had shifted such that some landmasses were close to breaking and spreading apart. Islands were gone forever. However, it was always possible to begin anew in the destroyed world. It was possible to start up new societies and begin to cultivate whatever fertile land was left. So, scientists decided to take people up to the Space Station, send huge amounts of food and other required goods with them, and stay there until it was safe to go back.

While it was indeed hard to transfer the millions of people to the Space Station, more than 2 billion had died during the war. Most refused to leave their homeland, and died with their families. But some did leave, and were safely moved to the Space Station. Those that stayed behind would die quickly from disease, disasters, or the deteriorating environment.

And finally, with the war ending in a stalemate because of the dangerous environment, it was time for the nation's leaders to leave the now uninhabitable planet. They were all going to go to the Space Station as well. And, being countries formed on Earth, it was impossible for the personifications to leave with them. Without any people left, a nation was no longer a nation. Without sturdy land and borders to support it, a nation could not exist. And these rules would both be broken. This was goodbye.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, America," he said, his voice shaking with sadness. "It is time to leave. My rocket will be taking off soon. And so," he said, with a firm handshake, "Goodbye."

America flashed him a thumbs-up, but the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes was gone. His blond hair had streaks of black soot, his eyes were hollow, his skin was slightly decayed, and he lacked the muscles he used to have. He was so skinny that his old bomber jacket almost fell off. He was missing a couple of fingers, and his glasses were broken, lying on the ground somewhere in his once-beautiful country of America. He'd been through so much pain that he couldn't fully comprehend how he was still standing.

He was practically half-blind, as he only saw blobs of color, but recognized his leader. The blob slowly walked away, wearing what seemed to America like a black suit and tie, but not before handing America a large Star-Spangled Banner. "God Bless America!" his leader shouted to America, his voice cracking. He walked away from what used to be the country he was proud of. He still was. Some countries had died completely, but America…America had survived. But he was going to die. They all knew it. This was the fate of the Earth because of mankind. The countries…one by one…

Around the world, the leaders had said goodbye to their countries. And they had all departed on a large space rocket to the Space Station. Finally, the countries were alone. Alone. To die.

America held up his flag proudly, the dirtied Star Spangled Banner with holes in it as his leader departed. England, in the ruins of London, crouched down before a crumpled up Union Jack sprawled on the floor, bending down and letting tears soak the cloth, but had seen the Queen and Prime Minister off with a smile and a salute. North Italy, in Rome, was red from crying as he weakly gathered his flag around him like a blanket. His hair was ruffled and messy, the beautiful color ruined with streaks of gray. South Italy held it up beside his brother proudly, his eyes revealing nothing. Spain sighed in Madrid, letting his flag rest on his lap, as he leaned against a burned building and looked up at the red sky. Many countries did the same – proudly took their flag in their hands, waving it. It was near dark. Near death.

Yes, now was the time. Slowly, the remaining countries that hadn't died yet stood up, and painfully made their way to the island of Seychelles from their respective countries, the only small island that did not sink yet. They had said goodbye to the land they had known all their life before leaving, each a tear or two slipping out of their eyes. They had thought themselves invincible. Able to live past anything. They thought they could never die. But now, standing in their countries, terribly sick, mutilated, and their vision blurry…they had nothing to say. They sailed across the ocean, using whatever high-tech ship survived.

Finally, when all the remaining nations had gathered in the central clearing on the island, they said nothing. They just looked at themselves. It was a harsh reminder of what they had gone through. Bloody, scars, tears, dirt, ashes; red, raw flesh...missing limbs...grotesque-looking injuries that would never heal...

Until finally, someone broke the silence. "Big Brother!" Liechtenstein shrieked, her hair matted, and painful-looking cuts dripping blood across her face. She hugged Switzerland desperately, crying, while he looked down at her, his eyes pained. And that seemed to be a stimulus. Slowly, the countries began to talk, to cry, to shout, to rant, and even to die. Cameroon fell first, the last thing he saw was Seychelles' face; the last thing he felt were her tears on his face. Chaos broke out, so much anger, pain, sadness…

Eventually, the countries settled into groups, and small, hushed conversations began as night fell. The red sky was gone now. The moon, the beautiful moon…it was a full moon that night. Ironic, wasn't it? Countries like Greece always had a fascination with the moon. But today the moon would betray them. Earth would betray them. And they could not fight death.

* * *

"England." America called, his voice quiet and defeated, all arrogance gone.

England turned around at the source of the voice. "A-America?" he asked, his voice cracking.

America walked over to the blob of color that looked like England, and gave him a sad smile. "Hey, dude." Then, America gasped. Those beautiful emerald eyes…he could see them so clearly...they looked glazed over, and a lot lighter. "England…what…"

"What? What is it?" he asked, his voice trembling and scared.

"It's…nothing," America said, shaking his head. There was no way…"Let's go sit over there," he suggested, pointing.

"Where?" England asked, his face still fixed on the spot the voice was coming from. America pointed again, but England's eyes didn't move, or even waver slightly.

"Shit, man…" America cursed loudly, then held up his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up the hand that had a couple of fingers missing, and he knew that England would look shocked if he saw it. They hadn't seen each other in ages...they fought different battles. He was so busy the past few years he even skipped out on World Summits. He looked at England expectantly, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, America." England said, his voice suddenly calm. "I can…no longer…see…"

The howl that left America's mouth was muffled as England rushed forward and hugged him.

America sniffled, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I-I'm fine," England whispered, and America's shaking arms slowly the smaller nation. The two stood, unmoving, just struggling to breathe.

Until, finally, England gasped, then went limp. That little girl...that last survivor...she was dead. His beautiful island was ravaged and broken. The ground was practically level, save the debris. America, shocked, shook him a bit. But, seeing no response, slowly set him down on the ground. "England, dude? Not a good joke. Y-You still have a…crap-ton of money to pay me! Remember?"

No response.

"A-And…I won't miss you at all, dude! I just need your money! It's not good to have debts, you know!"

No response.

Usually by now England would have replied with some snide comment, like 'You are in no position to lecture _me_ about debt' or something similar. As he bent down so that his ear was next to England's chest, he couldn't hear a heart beat. No. He would not accept it. He let out a blood-curling scream, then hugged England's dead body, crying into his chest. "No….England…" he whimpered, feeling the body go cold. But he would not leave him. Not now, not ever.

He sat for a while, holding England while looking at nothing in particular. He never actually saw England in his last moments that clearly…but his glassy, unfocused, blind eyes…he could see those very clearly. He looked at the blob of color in his hands.

He may have been there for an hour. Maybe a day. He thought about a lot of things. About his brother, for instance. About what was going to happen to the earth after they all left. There are so many things he could have done differently...so many things he wanted to do...Damn it! He could never say it! Never tell England...what he truly...And now, he was dead. His beloved one was dead. Grief washed over him so much that he wanted to die.

When America finally took his last breath, it had been with the person he cared about most by his side. _Was I your hero?_

* * *

"Ja…pan?" Greece said quietly, limping, one of his arms gone, his hair falling out. "Japan, where are you?"

"_Koko ni,_" came a weak voice, and Greece's heart plummeted when he saw him. There, lying, with his sword lying limp in his right hand, was Japan. He was a ghostly pale, his eyes slits, his chest heaving heavily, his hair thick with sweat. Greece noticed his foot was missing, along with his left arm. How had he managed to drag himself on a ship to Seychelles?

"Japan!" Greece cried, falling to the small man's side. "Japan…" he whispered.

Japan looked up at him weakly, smiled, then said, "Greece-san, just know that…I always…" He tried to get up, to lean towards Greece, but suddenly fell to the ground. His heart wasn't beating. The sea had crushed it.

Tears poured out of Greece's eyes. Wordlessly, he laid down beside Japan, looking up at the few stars. "Goodbye, Japan…" he sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Bastard, where are you!?" Romano growled, his left eye covered with an eye patch, to cover what wasn't there at all. "SPAIN!"

"Over here, Roma…." Spain said, sighing, and Romano saw him leaning against a large pile of debris. "How are you doing?"

Romano gasped when he saw the state of Spain. His tanned skin looked unnaturally pale, and he was missing both of his arms, replaced by ugly-looking stubs. Spain's white shirt was cut up and dirty. Blood covered _everything._ But his kind eyes- they were the same. Those green eyes that had always cheered Romano up. Those green eyes that had always annoyed him to no end.

"_Spagna!_" Romano shouted, running towards Spain, tearing up. He collapsed next to him, suddenly feeling weak. "Ow..." he muttered, wincing as he cut his hand on a piece of glass. Not that it mattered now. He was going to die anyway, and he wasn't going to cry about it like Veneziano. What was he expecting? He knew he couldn't live forever. Nothing lasted forever. If Grandpa Rome couldn't, he couldn't either.

Spain chuckled, closing his eyes and scooting closer to Romano. "You and I…we'll always be together, won't we, Roma?" He tried to embrace him, but, seeing as he had no arms, simply leaned against Romano contently.

"What are you talking about, bastard?" Romano asked, his voice wracked with sobs. He couldn't take this. It was too much, seeing Spain like this.

"We will," Spain whispered, before sighing, and ceasing to breathe.

Romano sighed, ignorant of what had just happened. "What are you talking about?" He was silent, waiting for a response, then, annoyed that Spain hadn't answered, turned to face him, only to feel his heart drop in his chest. Spain did look a bit more peaceful - but his eyes were closed, and his skin was even paler. He touched a gentle hand to the Spaniard's cheek, saying, "O-Oi, Spain..." He recoiled when he felt that it was colder than normal. "S-Spain...you idiot, open your eyes already!" Romano aimed a weak punch at Spain's chest, only to feel that it lacked all muscle. Yes, Spain's land was gone. His people were gone. His strength was gone. Romano couldn't control himself anymore. Tears poured like rivers out of his eyes.

"No! SPAIN!" he cried, hugging the Spaniard. "You can only die after me, bastard!" Romano shouted, and sat next to the dead body, crying. "A-And.._t-ti amo..._" His voice was reduced to a whimper. Suddenly, he felt it. A huge tsunami, huge hurricanes, huge earthquakes…overtaking Italy…He couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. He felt his people dying. And all was black. All was peaceful. All was still.

* * *

Germany and Italy leaned against each others' backs, facing away from each other while looking up at the stars. "So, Japan wanted to die alone, you know?" Italy said quietly, his voice having lost its cheerfulness. "Germany, we're all going to die." His right eye was covered with an eyepatch, but his left eye was strangely bright. Almost like it was...hopeful?

"I know," came the gruff response.

"Will you miss me?" Italy asked quietly, unmoving.

"…"

"Ahh…I think I'll miss you a lot, Germany."

"…"

"So I just want to thank you for everything, you know? You've been so brave and strong and have protected me a lot. I don't know what I'd do without you. We're always partners, you and I."

"…"

Suddenly, Italy collapsed, lying on the ground with heaving breaths. The natural disasters had come. He couldn't breathe. He coughed, no water coming out. _Stay alive a little longer! I have something I need to say to Germany!_ he silently begged the old man and his family - the last people alive in Northern Italy. If they died...there'd be no more people in Italy. He'd die.

Germany suddenly turned around, alerted at his fall, and revealed his face coated in tears. Tears that said 'Yes, of course I'll miss you!' 'No, I want to thank you! You did so much for me!'

Italy looked up at his face in surprise, then smiled at him as the coughing subsided and his heart was slowly beating its last. "Germany…I love you a lot." He closed his eyes, his body at eternal rest.

"ITALY!" Germany cried, pressing his face to the Italian's chest in grief. "No…"

But he felt it, too. That tsunami. The world was in turmoil. Earthquakes…shaking his body…his heart. He gasped. His people were dead. His body went limp. Everything was black.

* * *

Norway looked down at Denmark's dead body. Ah, he was dead already. He was always so arrogant…in the end, he couldn't have even survived long enough to say goodbye. He sighed, brushing Denmark's hair back. Norway sat next to him, saying nothing, his face emotionless. He ran his hands through Denmark's hair, but refused to look at his face. When he did, a small tear escaped his eyes, until what he was sure was a waterfall was pouring out of his eyes. He saw Sweden, who was near Denmark, pick up Finland lightly in his arms before walking away. Before he did, he gave Norway a slight nod, and said goodbye. Norway nodded back. "Danmark…" he whispered, looking at Denmark's dead body, before keeling over and joining him. Before he died, he had whispered one thing. "_Jeg elsker deg, idiot._"

* * *

Sweden carried Finland to a small, secluded area, before setting him down and looking at him. He was so small, so sweet, so kind…yet had to go through all of this. Sweden was overcome with anger. He kissed Finland lightly on the forehead, before finally saying goodbye to the dead nation. Finland had been completely destroyed. The land was either cracked up or underwater. Sweden sat next to him, looking up at the sky. He was overcome with sadness, but also felt peaceful. Here, when the world was crumbling around them…he was next to Finland, with nothing bothering them. And when his heart beat its last, he cracked a smile. A smile for the innocent determination of that seven year old boy who wanted to live. And a smile for his loved one. His Finland.

* * *

China sighed, walking over to Russia, before he tripped and fell on the ground, wincing in pain. His ankles were broken, and walking was unbelievably painful. He looked up at Russia, who smiled down at China. "China~You don't look well," he commented. Russia_ seemed_ well – almost like the war hadn't affected him at all. His gray hair seemed brighter than before. But Russia also lost a lot of weight, and didn't seem as strong as before. But his intimidating aura remained.

"Russia…" China groaned, before Russia pulled him up into a standing position. "Thank you, aru…"

"Of course," Russia nodded, still smiling.

"R-Russia, I can't…I can't breathe…" And once again, China collapsed on the floor, this time closing his eyes. "I don't want this anymore, Russia." he said, groaning and trying to pull himself up. With Russia's help again, he stood up, and hobbled over to a rock, which he sat on. He looked at the land wistfully.

"So much change in 4000 year." he said sadly. "No good."

Russia nodded, tilting his head while looking at China.

And, quite abruptly, blood began oozing out of China's eyes, almost like tears. China let out a wail, the blood mixing with his own tears of pain. Russia jumped to his side, whispering comforting words in his ear and wiping away the continuous flow of blood with his scarf. "China! China, it's okay!" Russia said, a rare concern in his voice. "China!"

Like a string-controlled marionette dropped by its master, China fell onto the ground, dead.

"Ah…You left me alone, China," he whispered, tears falling out of his always seemingly-happy eyes. His hands started to shake as he bent down and touched China's cheek gently. "No..."

* * *

France sighed as he saw Hungary's, Prussia's, and Austria's bodies in a line, all of them holding hands. They had died together. How romantic. Prussia was one of his best friends, and yet he'd never told France about his obvious affections for Hungary, and sometimes Austria. What a player. France chuckled to himself. He'd always thought Prussia would meet his end by drinking too much beer.

The events of the past years had twisted his heart, leaving an empty, gaping hole. No longer did he cry. His tears were gone.

An ugly gash destroyed the Frenchman's natural beauty. His right arm was missing, and his blond hair was tangled and greasy. He walked by Lithuania and Poland, who were dead, lying over each other in a kind of comic way. He chuckled, continuing to walk. Yes, he saw Hong Kong and Taiwan hugging each other, an arrow piercing through both their bodies. Did they commit suicide together? Or did…or did somebody do the favor of killing them? Everyone was dead...Switzerland and Belgium…Cute little Liechtenstein...the seemingly unbeatable Turkey…Seychelles crying over Cameron...she was alive! When France approached her, she looked up at him, her eyes watery, and shook her head. She didn't want words. He nodded, walking towards Russia instead.

"So," he said, walking over to Russia crying over China, "It is all over now, yes? Everyone is gone."

"Yes," Russia smiled, his voice deep. "Everyone is gone~"

"This is what you predicted, yet…you are sad." France stated, looking at the Russian.

"Yes." Russia replied tersely, his eyes still fixed on China. "And we are all alone~But you have nobody to cry over," Russia said, turning to face France.

"Ah, I have loved many, Russia," France sighed, "But my true love, she has left me a thousand years ago. But today, I will cry for my _Angleterre _and my Canada_._"

"Ah…I think I'll cry for China." Russia said simply, small tears escaping his smiling eyes. "But you won't survive for much longer, so you won't have to cry, da?"

"Yes, I think so," the Frenchmen chuckled, sitting down on the ground. "Well, it's about time I joined my love."

And he stopped breathing as the country of France was utterly destroyed.

Russia's smile remained. "Ah…you're leaving me too? Looks like I'm really alone."

He sat down next to China's body, beginning to braid his long, black hair. Halfway through, he stopped. "That land with the sunflowers…the sun…a warm place…I want to go there, da…" he whispered, before closing his eyes, a smile on his face. His pain was over at last.

* * *

Canada couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was gone. He watched everyone die from afar…even his brother! They never noticed him, but he saw it all. He saw the great Russia fall. He knew his brother had loved England. He knew Russia, despite his creepiness, truly loved China. He knew Lithuania and Poland, like many others, wanted to be together. Spain and Romano...But as countries, it was impossible. He had seen it all. Words were left unsaid, but…

Hugging dead Kumajiro close, he prayed. Prayed for salvation. Eventually, he felt an earthquake shake the land he was lying on. He knew water would eventually bring Seychelles under the ocean. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her topple over. So, that earthquake had killed her. If he didn't die first, he'd die by drowning. Maybe that wouldn't be as bad as feeling his country break apart, or the last of his people dying out. He gasped suddenly, his face paling. Yes, he'd die first.

And as he died, the last to die out of everyone, he gazed over at him. The one he truly loved was lying on the ground close to him, an ugly gash scarring his face. The one who noticed him, and even complemented his hair. But he was dead, too. And so Canada accepted his fate. But as he did so, he prayed for salvation. Prayed for a second chance. Prayed for everyone's happiness. Prayed for a New World.

* * *

___Koko ni - _I'm here. [kind of informal]

___Ti amo - _I love you_  
_

___Jeg elsker deg, idiot._- I love you, idiot

.**  
**

**The nations that made it to Seychelles were: **

**England**[with the help of Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland who died on the ship. Sealand died ten years before the end of the war]**, America, Canada**[who buried Cuba just before he left for Seychelles]**, Russia**[who came with Belarus and Ukraine, but they died on the way there]**, China, Lithuania, Poland, Hungary,** **Austria**[Kugelmugel died at the same time as Austria],** North/South Italy, Germany/East Germany[Prussia], Hong Kong, Taiwan**[though Taiwan almost died before it. South Korea, Thailand, Macau, and Vietnam all died long before everyone went to Seychelles]**, Belgium, Netherlands, Cameron, Egypt**[Egypt and Cameron were the only African nations to survive and make it to Seychelles],** Turkey**[All middle-eastern nations died before Turkey went to Seychelles]**, Seychelles**[obviously]**, Switzerland, Liechtenstein,** **France**[Monaco died twenty years before the end of the war],** Spain, Japan, Greece, Denmark, Norway, Iceland**[The Nordics dragged his body with them]**, Sweden, Finland, India, and Romania**[who was assisted by Latvia, Estonia, New Zealand, Australia, and Seborga, all of whom died on the way there.]


	2. New World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS. THE CHARACTERS USED BELONG TO THEIR OWNER.**

**[A small side note - From next chapter onwards, I'll be skipping around the characters a lot until _something_ brings them all together - since this chapter is about Arthur, the next chapter will have Arthur and a few other characters~]  
**

**Ahhh...this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed to explain how the New Society works... The action will start around the next chapter or so~  
**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! w A huge thank you to the three of you who reviewed the first chapter!  
**

**[Rupert looks like Scotland, Philip looks like Wales, Eva looks like fem!Northern Ireland]  
**

**[Roma looks like Ancient Rome[The Roman Empire]]  
**

* * *

_"W-Who are you? Where am I?" He looked around frantically, his violet eyes wide and scared.  
_

_"I won't hurt you. You, who has a kind heart. This is what you wanted, yes?"  
_

_"Y-Yeah, but...b-but where is my brother? Where is...where is he? Why is everyone-"  
_

_"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"  
_

_"But everyone should be...oh! Hey, Cuba!" he called out weakly, staring at the man who was poking wood by the fire.  
_

_"They cannot see you, dear."  
_

_"W-What's going on? What did you do!?"  
_

_"This is what you wished for. This is what they deserve. Red stains white incredibly easily, don't you think?"  
_

* * *

_"Sir, are you sure that we should only speak English?"_

_"It's much easier for communication. Too many languages can be a hassle for our New Society."  
_

_"Sir, but-"  
_

_"No. I don't care. English is what we will use."  
_

* * *

"Arthur! Wake up!" a voice called, and Arthur groggily rubbed his eyes.

"_Bloody hell_, Rupert! At this hour?"

Arthur found Rupert, his annoying "older brother," staring down at him, frowning. "Hey, you said it again. Why do you keep doing that? It's weird."

"Doing what?"

"...Nothing."

Arthur blinked, then sighed. "What are you going on about so early? Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Rupert grinned. "You know…it's your birthday, Arthur! Happy birthday! You're getting your job today!"

"Great," Arthur grunted, sitting up and stretching. Yes. At age 22, everyone received their permanent job they were supposed to do until they were 64, according to the rules established by the Court. After that, they went into a Retirement Home, and were taken care of by others until their death. It sounded quite boring to Arthur.

His brother, age 24, Rupert, was a Builder – he helped build homes for people and new families, and sometimes new buildings for the public. Builders also repaired broken or dilapidated buildings, and sometimes painted over them if the paint was chipped. His other brother, age 23, Philip, was also a Builder. And Arthur, too, was likely to be a Builder. That's how it was. Everyone, at birth, was separated from their parents into groups with other newborns, and put in a house to grow up together, with one nurse as their 'mother.' Some of the ones with more than 3-4 children had a 'father' as well, depending on the availability. They were known as a unit, or family. Some had up to seven children, while some had only one or two. Sometimes, newborns were added to units year by year, which would explain why there was a year difference between him, Rupert, and Philip, and a four year difference between Arthur and his younger sister Eva. And all members of a unit had the same job. That was the way life was in the New Society.

Eva was currently 18, and was almost done studying what was known as the 'Basics' – basic human knowledge needed to be in the New Society. Children, for the first ten years, were nursed, taught basic manners, and assisted in chores. They occasionally played with other children. Groups of two or three units were known as clusters, and children could only interact with others from their cluster. Eventually, when they reached the age of ten, they were allowed to name themselves - before then, there were referred to by numbers, but after 10 years of life they were allowed to give themselves a last, first, and sometimes middle name. All children in a unit _usually_ picked a common last name. They also started schooling at age ten for eight years – not advanced, not challenging, but very basic material. Tutors would tutor the children from clusters for five days in a week, and obviously, children could interact with their tutors as well. The only history they studied was when the first men had simply appeared on read about the great deeds people of the Court did for the New Society and its people. Lies, Arthur thought. He never believed it. He always had a strong feeling that…it was something else. It wasn't just that men had simply come to be on Earth from somewhere else. There was something else…something before it…

From ages 18 to 21, people experimented with different jobs, helped around a lot, worked very hard, but were still only allowed to interact with those in their cluster, and also the Court – those selected few who ruled over the clusters, decided jobs, and managed the society. In special cases, those who could not complete the curriculum in eight years had to continue their studies until age 22.

And finally, at age 22, they settled down, were given a permanent job by the Court, and were only allowed to interact within their cluster, the Court, and people from their workplace. Eventually, the Court chose for them a partner from their cluster[or sometimes from another cluster, but that was rare], and they had to move into a new home, outside of all the clusters, have children, and send them into units. Meanwhile, those that moved into a new home could not ever interact with those within clusters outside of work, and could only interact with those in homes outside of clusters, the Court, and their workplace.

Arthur had heard these words taught over and over, and frankly, it bored him to no end. Was that _all _their was to life? It was what people's lives were supposed to be like according to the Court, and he knew he must abide by the rules, but...he felt a bit of longing in his heart. Longing for something...different.

Philip and Rupert still hadn't heard from the Court about their partners– and Arthur was thankful, because as much as they fought, he still wanted them to be with him. They actually felt like...well, family. Even though there was no way they were related...well, they were supposed to 'believe' that they were related. But at 18, the Basics taught him all about how the society worked. And he knew that Rupert, Philip, and Eva weren't related to him at all. There was a small chance that they were, that maybe his birth mother had actually given birth to four children, but the chance that they had sent all her children to the same unit was practically unheard of.

But he was truly unhappy that day, because he didn't want to be a Builder. He wanted to be a Writer, those people who wrote things down about the topics they learned about in school. But he wanted to create, more than just retell. His mind was brimming with things to write about. Faraway lands, lands that were different from the New Society...But he knew these thoughts were forbidden.

Grudgingly, he dressed himself accordingly, ate breakfast with his 'family', and exited the house. They had all wished him a happy birthday the moment they saw him. Eva, Philip, and Rupert all insisted on coming to the ceremony, while the Nurse wanted to stay at home. She seemed like she didn't really like Arthur, and he knew it. Even when he was ten, and wanted to name himself 'Arthur,' the nurse disapproved of it. She used to like Arthur, but when he turned ten for some reason she seemed to begin to hate him.

He walked along the cement path towards the House - or where the people of the Court worked, and where his ceremony was to take place. Well, his and the other people that were turning 22 that day. He sighed as he saw the gigantic, white building with no windows. It was shaped like a large dome, and only had one door. And people were crowded around it. Lots of them. Arthur tilted his head. He wondered how people had even built the House in the first place. How long had it taken? How did they get it to stand up so perfectly?

"Aren't you excited, Arthur?" Eva piped up, laughing and jumping to her adopted brother's side. Arthur glanced down at her briefly, his emerald eyes looking dull and quite un-excited.

"Uh-huh." he murmured, his eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't tell anyone that he really didn't want to be a Builder. Not anyone. Anyone who disagreed or even expressed dislike towards a decision of the Court was never heard from again, according to his teacher. It was breaking one of the Rules.

"Really? I can't wait until I'm 22!" she bubbled, smiling. "I wonder what job I'll get..."

"A Builder," Arthur replied monotonously. "Like everyone in the unit. Like Rupert and Philip."

"Ehhh...but I'm a girl, Arthur!" she protested. Ah, yes. Women had different jobs than men. "I'll probably get the job that's most suited to me. The Court always knows what's right~But you know, sometimes, Arthur..." Her voice lowered to a whisper, and she beckoned for Arthur to come closer to her, "I get this strange feeling. Like I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

Arthur frowned, then shook his head. "Nonsense. You'll get over it."

Eva frowned. "Okay."

Philip and Rupert squeezed in between them, then Rupert said, "Hey, hey, what's all the fuss about? Sharing secrets? You have to tell us everything, you know! That's a rule! And if it's not appropriate then we can report you to the Court~" he reminded, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Eva just told me about her feelings," Arthur sighed. "As usual."

"What did she say?" Philip asked, looking at Eva.

"That I have strange feelings," she said, puffing out her chest and looking proud. "Happy?"

"Awww, you know we like teasing you guys~" Rupert laughed, draping an arm around Philip's shoulders casually, to which Philip showed no reaction. "No biggie. In fact, we don't really care. But it's so fun!" he added, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure." Arthur said curtly, then stopped walking. "We're here."

The door was propped open, and the four could see people swarming inside. Arthur stepped in, a bit hesitantly, only to be pushed into a line with others who were receiving their assigned job today. Eva, Philip, and Rupert were ushered into the sitting area. The room had a podium in the front and center, where each man or woman was to say a couple of lines, usually about how they were going to 'work hard' at their new job, and how they appreciated the Court's decision.

Arthur stood in line with the other 22-year-olds while a member of the Court, who identified himself as Roma, began giving a speech on the traditions of the society, and the different jobs available. It was always the same speech, and Arthur grew tired of it after 2 times of hearing it - from Rupert's and Philip's ceremonies. The crowd applauded enthusiastically.

Roma began reading names, and each person, man or woman, walked up to the podium, accepted the book and scroll that Roma gave them about their job, said a few sentences, the audience applauded, and they left to start on their new job. It was so simple.

"Arthur Kirkland. Unit 3, Cluster A."

The room went silent. Arthur fidgeted for a few seconds before slowly walking towards the podium, each step echoing across the room. He stood in front of Roma, who was just behind the podium. "Yes, Arthur Kirkland, correct? Your new job is..." he paused dramatically, then smiled. "A Builder!"

Everyone applauded, but Arthur drowned out the sound. Well...this was it. For the rest of his life...a Builder. What had he expected? He took the scroll and book offered to him bitterly while fighting back tears. He didn't want this. But he'd die before he cried in front of everyone - Rupert and Philip wouldn't let him forget it for the rest of his life. In fact, everyone in the crowd wouldn't let him forget about it. They'd single him out as weak, or even worse, someone who didn't agree with what the Court assigned him. He walked behind the podium and took a deep breath, then fell silent.

What should he say? What should he do? What _could_ he do? He was just so...so angry, so sad, it was so bloody _unfair!_ Why couldn't _he_ choose the job he should have for himself?! When he asked his teacher that, her eyes widened, and she had smiled tightly. 'Because you would make the wrong choice. The Court knows best,' she had said. But he still wanted to choose for himself. And to his horror, it didn't feel wrong. What was he to do with himself?

Arthur skimmed over the crowd nonchalantly, until he saw a young man with bright, blue eyes like the sky that caught his own emerald ones. He gazed at him for a couple of seconds, and the man blinked at him in confusion, then gave him a wide grin and a thumbs-up. Ah, that was who he reminded him of. He remembered seeing a very small child fifteen years ago, who had the same blue eyes and dirty blond hair. The child was from another cluster, so Arthur refrained from talking to him, as per the rules. Was it the same child? Had he grown up? Arthur blinked, awed at how he could remember something so insignificant. Arthur turned his gaze back to the general crowd, and, a strange reassurance bubbling up inside him from the boy's smile, he opened his mouth.

"I'd like to thank the Court for giving me the job I've always wanted," he said, hidden sarcasm lacing his voice. "I will work hard, as my brothers before me have done, and put all my effort into make our society a better place. Thank you," he finished, feeling his eyes water a bit, and he quickly walked out of the room.

Philip, Rupert, and Eva met him outside with concerned faces when they saw tears pouring out of him eyes. "Arthur!" Philip gasped, his usually calm demeanor destroyed. "Arthur, what's wrong!?" His green eyes, similar to Arthur's, went wide. His eyebrows, unlike Arthur's bushy ones, went up in surprise.

"Aren't you happy? You should be!" Eva said, her eyes reflecting her confusion.

Rupert just looked at Arthur, his head tilted to the side.

"F-Forget it," he mumbled, struggling to wipe his tears away and stop crying. "J-Just...f-forget it..."

"Arthur!" Eva cried, and she hugged him, as did Rupert eventually. Philip stood watching, thinking hard.

"You didn't want to be a Builder." Philip stated simply after a while.

Silence met his words, as all three of his adopted siblings stared at him in shock. "B-But...you said..." Eva began, until Arthur threw a glare at Philip before running away from them.

"Wait!" shouted Rupert in a low voice, running after him. But Arthur wouldn't let Rupert catch him. "Arthur Kirkland, _stop running_!" That was a tone Rupert never used. He kept running, took a few turns, ran across several fields, until he was all alone, and completely lost. The scenery flashed by in a blur, the colors mixing with each other, until he stopped, realizing where he was. Lost. And that was when he really began to break down. He cried, not sure for how long, until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He jumped in shock, shouting, "Just leave me alone!_"_ He gave an angry glare to the person who tapped him on the shoulder, then his eyes widened when he was met with those same beautiful blue eyes he had seen only a short time ago, though they were a bit confused and concerned.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, his face contorted to a concerned frown.

"O-Of course I'm okay!" he stuttered, standing up and dusting himself off. He was a mess, and he could feel his hair was ruffled and messy. His mind was slower than usual, and he felt a bit confused. He swiped away the tears on his face.

The blond frowned. "I dunno. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Arthur said, still frowning. He didn't need sympathy from this man. Then, realization dawned on him. "Shoot!" he yelped, jumping back from the man, almost tripping himself.

"What? What happened!?" the man asked, concerned.

"We're not...we can't talk!" he gasped, his eyes wide thinking of the punishment he would have to go through if he was caught. This man wasn't in his cluster. They shouldn't talk. "A-And...shoot! I'm not...this isn't..." He looked around him, a bit wide-eyed.

"Nope! This is Cluster F, my place!" the man said cheerfully, his eyes laughing and happy all of a sudden. "What's the trouble?"

"We can't and shouldn't talk, that's what the TROUBLE is," Arthur snarled defensively, stepping away from him. He could not, however, take his eyes off of the man's face - it seemed perfect, his beautiful blue eyes shining, and his dirty blond hair falling over his forehead in a rather...appealing manner. He noticed a little stray cowlick, which reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what. He flushed a bit, mentally slapping himself for staring at the man, and looked away.

"...Oh."

And again, there was silence, until the man interrupted it. "MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES!" he shouted, facing away from Arthur, almost as if shouting it to the fields surrounding them. He turned towards Arthur and winked.

Oh...Arthur sighed. "Nice to meet you, Alfred," he sighed, resigned, and held out his hand. Arthur couldn't explain it. He was just...compelled to talk to him. Alfred grinned, and gently wiped a tear from Arthur's face before gripping Arthur's hand and shaking it firmly.

And that was when Arthur crumpled to the ground, screaming.

* * *

**Ahh...the next chapter should be out in a couple of days~I have proofreading paranoia 8D  
**


	3. The Beginning of Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER/OWNERS.**

**Ahh, sorry I'm introducing the characters so slowly! D: And a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Honestly, you all have no idea how much it motivates me...again, thank you! :D  
**

**I used google translate for the Swedish part. If it's incorrect, please feel free to correct me! All translations are at the end.  
**

* * *

_"What? You want to make a deal? With **me**?"_

_"I need to...need to help them!"  
_

_"When you can barely stand? What, death wasn't satisfying enough?"  
_

_"No, no...don't you see? I have to...have to help them-"  
_

_"Them? Those fools who always cast you aside, who couldn't even bother remembering you?"  
_

_"No...not all of them are like that. You'll see!"  
_

_"He's right. And I will assist him to the very end."  
_

_"You...how did you get here!?"  
_

_"I was dead before my time, as are they all. See, now, the pain they go through? Of the lives they cannot forget? Of the lives...they do not want to forget. Even now, the spirit that resides in them burns bright."  
_

_"As did the fire that ended your life?"  
_

_"...Everything becomes black at some point. But when, how, and why? Those are things we choose for ourselves."  
_

* * *

Everything was painful. Arthur screamed, shut his eyes, and gripped his head in a vain attempt to control the pain that was spreading throughout his body. The migraine was too overpowering - he couldn't think properly. At some points, he was sure that he had blacked out. He writhed on the ground, screaming all sorts of things he later could not recall. What was going on? All Arthur wanted was for it to stop. The pain had become unimaginable to the point where he couldn't even move. Was he moving his body, or was it jerking randomly on its own?

After what seemed like eternity, Arthur felt someone grip his wrists and forcefully remove them from his head. The pain in his head just grew more, and Arthur tried to aim a feeble kick at the person who was holding them, but his body didn't respond. Was this what dying felt like? A strange pain entered his chest, until it went up and spread to his eyes. His eyes suddenly began to sting so badly that he heard his own voice cry out in misery. It sounded dry. Hoarse. And a few seconds later, he questioned whether it was his own voice. He thought he heard someone else's voice whisper something to him, but wasn't sure what was real and what was not.

Suddenly, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Arthur lay motionless on the ground, happy to be breathing and alive. And that was when his senses returned to him. "Arthur? Arthur!" he heard a desperate voice say, and Arthur hesitantly opened his eyes to see Alfred on top of him, staring down at his face in worry. "Arthur, Arthur!" He lightly shook Arthur's shoulders, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw Arthur's eyes were open.

Arthur felt too weak to move. He looked up into Alfred's eyes, his facial expression not changing. Alfred helped him sit up against the trunk of a tree, looking worried and baffled at the same time. The expression was so strange that Arthur would have laughed if he had the energy to. Everything was so...strange. What had just happened? One minute he was shaking Alfred's hand, and the next...

"You...you're definitely not okay." Alfred said, frowning. "And...you said...what does that word mean? Is that a name, or...? Who is 'America'?" he asked, frowning.

Arthur groaned and cleared his throat, not hearing Alfred's question. "What?" he croaked, his voice dry.

"Never mind," Alfred shook his head. He could always ask Arthur later. "But for now, you should really go to the Healing Center." He put his hand to Arthur's forehead, gasping when he felt how warm it was. "Man, you have a fever!"

Arthur shook his head feebly in denial. He was fine this morning! He began to panic when he realized he was starting to see double. It was weird - he saw Alfred, but in his double vision it seemed like the second Alfred was wearing glasses, and a brown jacket with a fluffy collar instead of his white shirt and brown pants. This second Alfred was wearing a dark green uniform, and something Arthur didn't recognize was on his belt. The two images of Alfred, regular and strange, mixed, until he wasn't sure which was which. He reached out weakly in an attempt to take off Alfred's glasses. He didn't even know why.

Alfred leaned back slightly to avoid Arthur's fingers poking into his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Your glasses...why did you put them on?" Arthur asked, then had a very bewildered look on his face. "You...when did you change?"

"What?" Alfred frowned. He wasn't wearing glasses, and Arthur was looking at him with a glazed look in his eyes. "Arthur..."

"A-And you...you..." Arthur took in Alfred's mixed appearance. "Y-You...your jacket. It has...it looks soft. Brown...you're not allowed to have a brown jacket. You aren't a...you aren't..."

"Y-Yeah, but...what are you talking about?" Alfred tilted his head, severely confused. "I'm not _wearing_ a jacket..."

Arthur groaned loudly, his migraine coming back. He closed his eyes, and blacked out.

* * *

Lovino sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. "Are you _done_ yet, Feliciano?" Lovino was twenty-two, and had just gotten back from his job ceremony only a couple hours ago. Actually, he wasn't completely twenty-two yet. But at the convenience of the Court, they decided he would have his job ceremony early. He was a night chef, and henceforth was to prepare dinner for the many in the New Society, and eat only after they were done eating. It wasn't a full-time job, so he had some free time, unlike a lot of people. Feliciano, his twenty-one year old brother, was currently doing homework that his tutor had assigned him. Usually, people finished their schooling at age eighteen, but for some unfathomable reason Feliciano was behind, and therefore had to continue his schooling for an extra four years, until he received his job.

"But Ludwig assigned so much!" Feliciano exclaimed, and Lovino glared at him.

"No, he didn't. You just spend all your time telling him _useless_ things, and then he doesn't teach you anything and then you don't understand how to do the homework so it takes you longer!" Lovino spat, annoyed that his brother wasn't done yet. It had been three hours since he started. Ludwig had told Feliciano it would only take around thirty minutes, if he was focused. Which Feliciano never was.

The Diner was where the people went to eat - they all had assigned eating times, so there wasn't chaos. Lovino had to enter the Diner through the back, and help prepare dinner. In another hour, he was supposed to be there, and Feliciano had insisted on coming with him, but wanted to finish his homework first.

"But Ludwig is so interesting, don't you think?" Feliciano smiled, poking Lovino's cheek. "And tomorrow is Day 6, right? Ludwig doesn't come on Day 6 and 7. So I still have time. I changed my mind. I won't finish it today. Let's go!" Grabbing Lovino's arm, the brothers left their Unit House.

"Fine," Lovino grumbled, following his brother's lead as they walked along the path. "I still don't get why you want to _come_ anyway." Feliciano simply smiled, his beautiful eyes sparkling. Lovino raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. It was weird, though. That he and Feliciano had ended up in the same Unit House. And they were alone, save for the nurse, who rarely came anymore anyway. Apparently, she was busy with a project the Court had assigned her. But Lovino still clearly remembered the day she brought Feliciano home.

_"Shh...don't tell anyone, C1-One. This is your **real **brother. The Court made an exception for you two. Let's all be happy together, okay?"_ Her long brown hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her green eyes, bright and mischievous, winked at Lovino. It was rare for the court to put actual siblings in the same Unit. How on _earth_ had that woman managed to get them together?

As they finally arrived at the back entrance of the Diner, the two saw a strangely familiar face taking out bags of trash and putting it in a big container. "Ehh...I can't believe it! Isn't that...It's _Antonio!_" Feliciano smiled, running towards him. Antonio looked up at the voice, his deep green eyes reflecting his surprise at seeing the two after so long. Lovino jumped a bit upon seeing Antonio. What was _he _doing here!? Yes, this was _absolutely _the perfect moment to see that annoying bastard again. He struggled to stop the smile that was appearing on his face by frowning. Yes, he would have been happy. Maybe. But...no. He didn't have the right to be happy, especially since...Lovino sighed.

The reason being 'a lack of tutors'[around the time Lovino was 13], the Court has asked Antonio to became a part-time tutor, in which he would only tutor one student, and only on three days out of the week instead of five, so he could balance his main job as well. Replacing Lovino's previous tutor, Roderich, Antonio had tutored Lovino for around one year, after which he stopped. After Antonio, Lovino was then tutored again by Roderich, and later Ludwig, whom he hated. Before Lovino was 13, he and Feliciano were tutored by Roderich. This man continued to tutor Feliciano separately while Lovino was tutored by Antonio, but eventually when Antonio left, Lovino was again tutored by Roderich. While Antonio was Lovino's tutor, he also spent some time with Feliciano. This was rather strange in the New Society. For people to have more than one tutor...Why had the Court insisted Lovino have Antonio, even when he and Feliciano already had a tutor? There wasn't a need for Antonio. In any case, when Lovino was 17 and Feliciano was 16, Ludwig had replaced Roderich as their tutor for a reason unknown to them. Lovino couldn't put into words the hatred he had for Ludwig. Lovino grimaced at the thought of him...him, who Feliciano couldn't shut up about...

"Little Feli! It's been so long! You're so...big!" Antonio hugged Feliciano, and threw a happy smile over at Lovino before beckoning him to come closer, his eyes sparkling. Lovino huffed, not moving. Antonio never even _liked _him, anyway! He only ever liked Feliciano...Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He could feel his face becoming hot, much to his annoyance. He didn't care about Antonio! So what if he was here? Antonio's face changed into a pout, then he sighed and smiled again.

"What are you doing here, Lovi?" he asked, walking over towards Lovino, Feliciano following him. Lovino felt slightly startled at the intensity of Antonio's eyes. They were staring right into his own - green matching gold. Though sometimes, Feliciano liked to describe Lovino's eyes as caramel.

"He's going to be a cook! He's going to meet his mentor today, and his mentor can teach him everything, and then Lovi can be a good cook!" Feliciano bursted out happily.

It had been so long since he'd last seen Antonio, or his smile, for that matter. Antonio looked undeniably happy - and Lovino didn't know what to say. Especially after..."Y-Yeah." he muttered weakly, cursing himself for not being able to come up with a better response. He frowned at Antonio, then blurted out, "So what are _you _doing here anyway?" After what had happened...Lovino didn't even want to see Antonio again. Wouldn't it be better for Antonio, too? Wasn't it why he left?

Antonio paused, tilting his head. "I'm a cook, I thought I told you..."

Ignoring him, Lovino stomped towards the back entrance, opening the door and walking in. He was greeted by a man smiling at him, and handing him a piece of paper. "All right, find your name, and the name next to it is your mentor. You'll be learning for three hours today, and the next three hours are practice, with your mentor assisting you. You will be eating dinner with your mentor today, so make sure to be polite and get along well!" Lovino looked at the paper, sighing. Great. Another bastard he had to get along with. He found his name, and his heart pounded in his chest as he saw the name next to his. The mentor he would have to spend so much time with. _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

* * *

_"Vart vill du åka, Finland?" Bright blue eyes gazed wearily at the smaller man.  
_

___"Någonstans är bra, Sve. Jag är glad om jag är med dig."_ A slight smile graced the small man's lips. 

_"... Jag skrämmer inte du?"  
_

_"Du brukade, Sve, men du är verkligen trevligt inuti, och verkligen bryr sig om andra människor. Du sätter mig alltid innan ni. Och du är så ärlig. Det är en del av vad jag älskar dig."  
_

_"... Vi kunde sitta under trädet."  
_

_A laugh escaped his lips. "Ja, jag gillar det."  
_

Tino jumped out of bed, blinking rapidly. He kept having that dream! Over and over...was something wrong with him? He didn't even understand what was going on. He couldn't understand the words coming out of their mouths. He sighed. He just felt...for some reason, he just felt so calm...

"You okay?" A flash of red, and he found Yao, his 'brother,' by his side. "You've been waking up really late lately." He had a red apron on, with black pants and a white shirt.

"Yes, I'm okay." Tino smiled slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be at work, Yao?"

Yao blinked, then yelped, jumping up. "A-Ahhh...yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up. Remember, the Lumber-men wanted to see you, right?" He busied himself with assembling the things he needed for his job. Yao was a morning cook - He helped make breakfast and lunch for everyone, and ate after that. He was usually free in the night time, unless the dinner chefs were really having a hard time.

Tino was 21 years old, and Yao was 25. This was the time where Tino was supposed to help out as much as he could in all different areas. And the Lumber-men had requested that Tino come to help them today. Antonio was also in their unit.

"Yes...I'll go get ready for that," Tino laughed slightly, sighing and sliding off of his bed. He stood up, yawning. "Where's Antonio?"

Yao turned around, facing Tino and frowning. "Wasn't he...um..." He spun around, gathering the last of his things before saying, "I think he left around 7...said something about teaching someone something..."

Tino frowned, then smiled. "Ah! Yes, he came back late last night, didn't he? 'Lovino'...say, isn't that the boy that he used to tutor some time ago?"

Yao tilted his head. "You think so? I don't really remember..." He shrugged, before shouting in exasperation. "I'm going to be late!" He said a quick goodbye to Tino before rushing out the door. Tino giggled, shutting the door Yao forgot to close. Almost a minute later, someone rang the doorbell. Tino hastily changed into something presentable before opening it, only to stare up at a man with violet eyes, who was smiling at him pleasantly.

"I-Ivan," Tino whispered, a bit surprised, and honestly, scared. Ivan Braginski was a member of the Court, and as such, could talk to anyone. This man always gave off bad vibes...though Tino knew he was imagining it...right? Or was he so scared because Ivan was...well, big and intimidating? He shook himself, then smiled back. "How are you doing?" He knew he shouldn't judge Ivan too quickly. He had only seen him a couple of times before, after all.

"Very good," he said in a cheerful voice, as his eyes drifted to a point past Tino. He stared into the house, and Tino blinked, confused.

"Y-Yes?"

"Yao..." he said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh..." Tino smiled, then thought silently _When has he ever talked to Yao? How does he..how does he know Yao?_ "He just left, you know?"

Ivan blinked, then pointed to a bag strewn on the floor. "He forgot."

Tino laughed, surprised. "Ah...Yao is always Yao..." He walked inside and picked up the bag. "Ah...will I be able to catch him now?" he wondered to himself aloud. Then, he turned, facing Ivan. "Ivan, what are you doing here?" He said it timidly, not meaning to be blunt.

"..." Ivan frowned slightly, and tugged on his coat a bit, gently adjusting it, before saying, "Yao..."

Tino bit his lip. Had Yao done something wrong? It was impossible...Yao wouldn't do anything wrong! Sometimes he did get a little...actually, very stressed out, but that would never cause him to break one of the Rules! "W-Why?"

His violet eyes grew darker, before they cleared. Ivan looked at the floor, then at Tino. "Tell him...to come to the House on Day 7." With a smile, he turned around and walked away. Tino stood in the doorway, stunned. What...what had just happened? Was Yao...

Tino shook his head. Ivan didn't seem angry. He just probably wanted to talk to Yao about something. He shut the door, walking down the street in hopes of catching Yao. Until something caught his attention.

There, squatting and trying to pull out something from the ground by the looks of it, was a tall man with short blond hair. Tino looked at him. No, this man wasn't from his cluster, but...he was curious. What was this man doing here? Only people from Tino's cluster hung out here.

Tino really couldn't tell what he was doing. Was that a weed, or...? He shook his head. It was none of his business what this man was doing. This man wasn't in his cluster, and as such Tino wasn't allowed to talk to him. But...Tino frowned. Should he offer to help him? The thing he was trying to pull out wasn't budging...He was about to walk by the man just as something came flying at him from the corner of his eye. Reflexively, he protected his head with his arms, facing away as he braced himself for impact. He blinked, surprised when he felt no pain. He turned and was met with beautiful, icy blue. It took him a while to realize he was staring at the man's eyes. "Oh!" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He looked at the man, a lot taller than him, and holding a rusty...what was that? It seemed so familiar to Tino, and yet...he examined what was in the man's arms. It was a long stick that looked rather dirty, and seemed to be made out of something strong. At the end was a huge metal head, that narrowed off into a sharp point at one end, and was only about a fourth as long as the stick it was attached to. What was it? It seemed that there were red stains on it as well...

"Um...what is that?" he asked, pointing to it. The man grunted, looking down at it before looking at Tino. He mumbled something which Tino didn't catch.

"E-Excuse me?" he stuttered, then gasped. This man...he knew why he couldn't stop staring at him! This was...the man...

The man looked up at him in surprise. Yes. Tino knew it. It was one of the men in his dream. The taller one, who was talking with a man who looked identical to Tino. The taller one, with the same icy eyes and intimidating stare.

* * *

_"Vart vill du åka, Finland?" [["Where do you want to go, Finland?"]]  
_

___"Någonstans är bra, Sve. Jag är glad om jag är med dig."_[["Anywhere is fine, Sve. I'm happy if I'm with you."]]

_"... Jag skrämmer inte du?" [["...I don't scare you?"]]  
_

_"Du brukade, Sve, men du är verkligen trevligt inuti, och verkligen bryr sig om andra människor. Du sätter mig alltid innan ni. Och du är så ärlig. Det är en del av vad jag älskar dig." [["You used to, Sve, but you're really nice inside, and truly care about other people. You always put me before you. And you're so honest. That's part of what I love about you."]]  
_

_"... Vi kunde sitta under trädet." [["...We could sit under that tree."]]  
_

_"Ja, jag gillar det." [["Yes, I'd like that."]]_


	4. Miles Apart

**Hello, once again! ^w^ **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, and again many thanks to those who reviewed chapters 1 and 2! I really appreciate the reviews! 8D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER/CREATOR.  
**

**Ravi looks like India. [[Ravi is an Indian name, and since India doesn't have a canon name yet, I decided on Ravi since it's a pretty popular Indian name for males]]  
**

**Mathias looks like Denmark[[again, I don't believe his name is canon]] and Lukas looks like Norway[I think the name is canon, but...]  
**

* * *

_"See? I told you. Their fate does not change. It is inevitable."  
_

_"Fools. It is only because of **him **that everything is going so smoothly. And yet, they are not happy? Those spoiled children!"  
_

_"They do not remember, as they should. But many meetings are purely coincidental, are they not?"  
_

_"U-Um...w-when can I-"  
_

_"No, not now. It is far too early. And isn't that man, the one you know...is he not coming soon?"  
_

_"But he won't...w-what if he doesn't find us?"  
_

_"I'm sure that he will. After all, he was one of the few who retained his mind. Out of all of them."  
_

_"B-But my brother..."  
_

_"Ah, don't even consider him. He's off in his own world."  
_

_"Incorrect, if I may be so rude. He is strong. His future is bright."  
_

_"Please, how can **you **tell the future? You, who died at the hands of the very people who cared for her?"  
_

_"Pain. The only thing that can scare people into obedience, is it not? And fear, yes, that is strong too. But those who disregard both for passion, love, and justice? I'd say they are the ones to be revered."  
_

* * *

"'re you alr'ght?" the man repeated, his eyes hard and intimidating.

"A-Ah, yes!" Tino nodded quickly, blinking. He was acting so strange today...his thoughts kept flickering back to the dream he had. The man stared at him, almost as if expecting him to continue talking. "Um...well...hello." Tino finished awkwardly, shuffling his feet a bit. Boy, this man was scary! But...but underneath his fear...he felt a strange sense of contentment. Of calm. A serenity he couldn't explain.

Even so, the man had talked strangely. Why did he not pronounce his words like the rest of the New Society? Tino decided not to ask about it. "Your name is...?"

The man nodded. "Berw'ld. 'nd you are T'no."

Tino's eyes widened a bit. "How did you know that?"

Berwald simply pointed to Tino's shirt, which had a tag that read 'Tino.' Ah, yes. People his age needed to wear a nametag. Tino giggled a bit at his own mistake. No matter how he felt at the moment, it was undeniable that the man was very intimidating. Awkwardly shuffling his feet, Tino looked uncertainly at Berwald.

"You're n't in my cluster." Berwald began, blinking once, twice, three times. Tino stood, unmoving. Well, he was right. Was Berwald suggesting that it was Tino's mistake? Or...but somehow, Tino didn't think that Berwald was criticizing him. He was simply stating a fact. A fact that may very well lead to trouble. Immediate? Tino hoped not. His eyes drifted towards the thing Berwald was holding. What _was _that? Tino's heart thumped in his chest. It seemed very, _very_ familiar...

* * *

_"Are you really going now? Not even a goodbye?" She stood at the doorway, hidden sorrow clutching at her heart.  
_

_"Look, Liz. There's something I just...I have to do. You won't understand."  
_

_She let out a sigh. "Hmm...well maybe if you explained, I **would **understand!"  
_

_"Liz, please...there's no time for this right now...look, I promise, I swear to **mein gott **I'll be back."  
_

_"Gilbert...what does...wait. What does that mean? 'Mein gott?'"  
_

_"That's exactly why you won't understand, Liz. Wait for me. Promise." He flashed the brunette a grin before walking away, whistling.  
_

The memory of Gilbert's farewell, a couple of months ago, played over and over again in Elizaveta's mind, each time as vivid and real as the last. Why had he left? What couldn't she understand? She huffed angrily. That arrogant man never listened to her! She _always _beat him in play-fights when they were little. So why wouldn't he try and make her understand? He always...especially when he got his job...he seemed distant. Far away. Almost as if...he were searching for something. And those beautiful violet-red eyes that usually looked at her full of mischief and sometimes something else...recently, they looked at her full of sadness and longing. Longing for something Elizaveta didn't, and apparently couldn't, understand.

"Ah...today was Lovino's ceremony, wasn't it? It's a pity I wasn't there..." she said to herself. She frowned. Yes. _That _was the reason why she couldn't be there. Her special assignment from the court - endless charts, mapping out people and where to send them, arranging marriages and assigning tutors. Endless paperwork that she couldn't possibly finish in the given time slot of ten days. She slumped down on top of her desk, her eyebrows furrowing.

It felt wrong. Very wrong. To be writing people's entire lives out like this, when...when they could be...dare she even think it? No. She would _not _be like Gilbert, always boasting about somehow breaking free from the Court. He was always like that, even before he received his job.

Before he left her without saying a proper goodbye.

"Lizzie!" Elizaveta recognized the voice without having to turn. She felt arms wrap around her neck in a hug.

"Well, Feliks!" She laughed airily, turning around to greet him.

"I really didn't want to cut my hair today, but it's the rules, right? My hair can't go any longer than this, or something..." He sighed, twirling a finger in his hair. Feliks was always a strange one - even his way of speaking was really different. His green eyes turned to Elizaveta, looking at her. "You're never at home lately. I know that you're at those kid's houses a lot, but I...I really think you should come home more often." He bit his lip.

Elizaveta giggled, patting her younger 'brother' on the head. "Ahh, Feliks...I'm just busy with all of this. Don't worry, I promise soon that when I'm finished we can hang out like we used to."

Feliks sighed. "Yeah, but...in two years I'm getting my job...and then I have to get married to someone I don't know!" he burst out suddenly, burying his head in Elizaveta's shoulder. "W-What should I do?"

Elizaveta patted his back reassuringly. "It'll be all right, Feliks. The Court...they'll...I'm sure they'll help you."

"They'd better." Feliks sniffed, and Elizaveta lightly scolded him.

"You should be grateful."

"For what?" he countered, standing up at his full height. He was still shorter than Elizaveta, but not by a large amount. "For what, Lizzie? Tell me."

"Well...well, they provide you with food-"

"They don't do that. The cooks do that."

"Yes, but the Court organized it all, they organize everything-"

"Yeah, but the Court doesn't directly make it, right? What if...what if all the chefs just stopped making food? I can't count on the Court to make me food, right?"

Elizaveta frowned, putting a finger to her lips and looking around her. "Shh...that talk is forbidden, Feliks." she said in a serious tone. "Never again. Never...never discuss this again. Please?" Her green eyes held a pleading look. _Don't question the Court. _Feliks huffed and turned away.

"Whatever."

They saw, just then, a slightly tall man approaching them, a sort of worried expression on his face as he held a few papers out towards Elizaveta. "T-These are from the Court," he began. "to Elizaveta..."

Feliks' eyes widened slightly. Huh...this guy seemed familiar. Oh...was he in his cluster? Feliks wasn't sure. Maybe he was from Elizaveta's workplace? He probably shouldn't talk to him, just to be safe. But...but still...he had this urge to begin a conversation with him. "Hey, what's your name?" he blurted out.

"U-Um...Toris..." he said, a bit taken-aback at the abrupt question.

"Oh, sweet! I'm Feliks." he said, grinning. Toris shook his hand a bit hesitantly, smiling politely. This blond boy...he was in Toris' cluster, and Toris recognized him.

"Yeah, Feliks here is observing my work." Elizaveta explained, smiling. "He's also part of my unit."

Toris nodded, his eyes not leaving Feliks. Feliks turned to face him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Toris said quickly, hastily turning around and walking away.

* * *

"And in the end it was absolutely delicious, and everyone _loved _it!" Francis had just concluded his hour-long story on how he had assisted a confused girl in cooking, and how the final product had turned out beautiful. "Aren't I amazing?"

"Yes, yes, we've heard this over and over, are you done?" Vash was losing his patience with the blond, and frankly wanted to go to sleep an hour ago, but was held up by Francis' chatter.

"T-That's wonderful..." began a quiet voice, and Vash and Francis looked over to the other corner of the room. A quiet man with jet-black hair and brown eyes, Kiku, was lying down in his bed, looking over at Francis and smiling slightly. "But please, Francis, can we sleep now? It's very late."

"Very late!? Ha, it's half-past-morning if you didn't notice!" Vash shouted, glaring daggers at Francis. Francis shrugged.

"It's Day 6, what do you have to do tomorrow anyway?" Francis pouted.

"I'm a _hunter_." seethed Vash. "I work _every day _so that cooks like _you _have something to cook!"

"Well, thank you, Vash," said Francis dryly, before smiling and saying, "So, who wants to hear the story about me and-"

Kiku swiftly turned off the lights before Francis could finish. The room fell silent, save for a thankful grumble from Vash. Sighing, Francis eventually closed his eyes. _That _was the reason he never liked sleeping anymore.

He was always tormented by dreams of _her._ Was 'tormented' the right word? Yes, it was. Because he could never have her. Was it right for him to believe in hope? And he hated his dreams because he always noticed that boy. Who sat in the corner, alone, always watching. Never saying anything. And Francis would never talk to him. Only once he had. But the boy was so shy! What was it about him that had caught Francis' attention?

The next morning, which was only a couple of hours away, all three of them were tired, and rather cranky, except for Kiku. Ah, and the fourth member of their unit who tended to sleep far away from them[in a separate room], so as not to be disturbed - Ravi.

Ravi was a very calm, yet eccentric man who, that particular morning, ignored their gloomy demeanor. "So, Francis?" he began, smiling. "How was your day yesterday? I'm afraid I was not there." He was busy in the Diner the entire day, though he was only a morning chef.

"Ah, Ravi..." sighed Francis dramatically. "You will not _believe_ what happened. So, I met this rather cute girl..." Kiku and Vash groaned simultaneously, though Kiku was quieter, as Francis launched into another retelling of the previous day's events. Vash always flinched at the way he complemented the various girls he met. Especially since...since..._that _was out of the question. _That. _That strange feeling...

"Well, yeah, I'm leaving," growled Vash, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Ah, I also want to go to the Library, so..." Kiku also quietly dismissed himself from the house. Francis sighed.

"They just do not _appreciate _my skill!"

Ravi laughed, then said, "So, shall we head for breakfast?"

"Why, of course." Francis smiled before standing up and stretching. "I hope they have something good today." Ravi laughed again, though this time much softer.

* * *

Mathias slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the warm sunlight. Full of energy, he quite literally jumped out of the bed, putting on a grin. Yes, today would be a good day!

He surveyed the room, noting the two other figures in their own beds next to his. So Sadiq and Heracles weren't awake yet. He sighed...as much as it was funny, he sometimes hated the constant bickering that went on between them. Sometimes, just looking at each other caused them to break out into argument. Even as little children, Sadiq was always picking on Heracles! Mathias shook his head. It was better not to wake them. Maybe...maybe then he'd get a little bit of peace, though he did like uproar and excitement. Still, he did manage to get along well with his two 'brothers'.

And then, like every morning, it hit him. His heart felt a strong pang, and he felt like he was supposed to be searching for someone. He didn't even imagine what the person looked like. He just knew that...he had to search for...that person. No matter what. But, like every day, he ignored it, and put a grin on his face. Today would be a good day!

"'ey...what time is it?" Mathias groaned. Sadiq had woken up.

"...shut up." came another, quieter, voice, and Mathias could have shouted in exasperation. Heracles was awake. Perfect timing. Time for the bickering to begin. Heracles always liked sleeping, and hated it when Sadiq woke him up.

No. Mathias had decreed that this was going to be a good day, and it was _going_ to be one. Mathias grinned widely, walking over to Sadiq. Time to pacify the one with the larger temper. "Heyyy, Sadiq! How's it going?"

"What?" he croaked, sitting up and groaning. "I feel like I'm dead."

"Well, obviously you're not! And...wait. If you are, you must be in heaven, because I'm here!" he laughed. Sadiq narrowed his eyes, and Mathias clamped his mouth shut. Right. Not supposed to talk about it. That sort of thing.

"Anyway, so I was thinking that today we all go out and...do something? You know, as a unit! We never do that." Mathias explained, then turned to Heracles. "What do you think?"

"Leave him alone. Let him just sleep, it's what he always does. How stupid and useless." Sadiq said, almost as if _trying _to rile up the other.

"Then I don't have..to...listen to your ugly voice." Heracles sighed, his tone calm, veiling his hatred. He yawned, turning over so as not to face Sadiq, and tried to fall asleep again.

"What did you say, you jumped up little-" Sadiq's shout was cut off by Mathias, who shook his head and smiled.

"Guys, its against the rules for people in Units to bicker, remember? But every time I cover you two up, you end up like this again." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head lightheartedly. "Maybe I _should _report you to the Court."

Heracles immediately sprung out of bed, his eyes wide. Sadiq gawked. "You wouldn't!" Sadiq squeaked. Even a big man like him was afraid of punishment by the Court. Usually...those who broke the rules never...they never saw them again. And on the rare occasions they found someone, that someone was almost...hollow. Like nothing mattered. And when asked a question about what the Court did, they screamed and ran away.

Mathias laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't. But please, _try _to get along? For me? Shake hands."

Both wrinkled their nose in disgust, not even making a motion to raise their arm. "The Court it is." Mathias whistled, walking towards the door, before he heard cries to stop. He turned around to see Heracles and Sadiq shaking hands, and even then, it was almost a competition to see who could grip the other's hand tighter.

"Well then, dearest _brother, _we have to get along." Sadiq snarled, his eyes vicious.

"I agree." Heracles yawned simply, his eyes calm yet matching Sadiq in intensity.

"Do you, now? I'm glad we agree about something," Sadiq said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want you to be glad." Heracles muttered.

"What?" Sadiq glared at him. "Well, the feeling's _mutual _over here, buddy!"

"I know. Stop talking about things everyone knows. It's wasting my time." Heracles sighed.

"LISTEN UP, YOU..." Sadiq gripped Heracles hand so tightly it went white. Heracles showed no reaction, but instead dug into Sadiq's hand with his nail.

"Hmph!" Sadiq broke the handshake. He only relented because he felt Mathias' eyes watching him. "You're lucky we agreed to this, Mathias."

"I am? I suppose so. But I think you're the ones who are luckier...not being reported to the Court, and all~" Mathias laughed, then heard the doorbell ring. "Ah, let me get that." He ran down the stairs, and swung the door open. He smiled pleasantly. "Hey, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, though a bit irritated at the casual tone Mathias held. "Hello, Mathias. Nice day, no?"

All right. Ivan wanted something. "So, Ivan..." he said conversationally, standing in the doorway, "What brings you here?"

"Sadiq." he said simply, his small smile never faltering. Did this guy practice in a mirror? Mathias looked around. Nobody was with Ivan. But what worried him was the question - scratch that, Mathias never _worried_ over anything. But why did he want Sadiq?

"Yeah, he's here." Mathias said blatantly, then realized his mistake - scratch that again, Mathias _obviously _never made mistakes. But now, if Ivan wanted Sadiq to come with him, he'd know that Sadiq was there. Mathias couldn't lie and try to hide Sadiq.

"He needs to come with me." Ivan smiled, holding out his hand to hand something to Mathias. Mathias took it quickly and stared at it.

_Hello, Mathias/Sadiq/Heracles! How are you faring?_

_I need you to send Sadiq/come over here. We have something to discuss.  
_

_-Roma  
_

Ah. Another member of the court he didn't see often - Roma. Well, he didn't know much about Roma, but he did hear that he was a friendly person. Mathias nodded. "Sadiq!" he shouted, and was met by a scream.

"What is this guy doing here!?" Sadiq shouted, and Mathias ran upstairs to look, unconsciously leaving the door wide-open for Ivan to enter.

There, sitting on Mathias' bed, was what looked like an older teen, who had violet eyes and very, very light blond hair. He said nothing; he simply stared at Heracles, Sadiq, and finally, Mathias.

"Who are you?" Mathias asked, dumbfounded. How did he even _get _here?

He was expressionless - but at seeing Mathias, something Mathias didn't understand was in his eyes. He flinched slightly, almost un-noticeably, at Mathias' question. "Ah, I see..." he said softly. And it was then that Mathias noticed that the stranger's body began to shake slightly.

"Who...are you?" Heracles asked, his face a bit surprised.

"My..name is...Lukas." With almost what seemed like a small spark of hope in his eyes, he looked at Mathias for a split second before resuming his expressionless face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mathias asked, walking over to Lukas. Lukas immediately stood up, and Mathias noticed he was taller than Lukas. Lukas seemed stiff - rigid - and frankly, had still had something in his eyes Mathias couldn't understand.

"Fine." he said tersely, looking around the room. He nodded at Heracles and Sadiq, then said, "Sadiq, is it? ...Go."

"Go? What, you can't just tell me what to do!" Sadiq fumed. "And where should I even go, princess?" he asked mockingly.

"Downstairs, actually," Mathias cut in. "Ivan...Ivan wanted you to go with him."

Sadiq turned white. "W-What? But what did..." He fell silent, thinking. Heracles frowned deeply.

"I don't know, but Ivan didn't look mad," Mathias continued. After all, a member of the Court always had to be obeyed. Sadiq _had _to go. Plus, knowing Roma, Sadiq wasn't in trouble. Roma usually never dealt out punishment - Ivan did. So why did Roma send Ivan instead of coming himself?

"..Go, Sadiq." For once, Heracles' voice wasn't airy with sleepiness. He looked at Sadiq seriously, then broke the tension by yawning. "...Or are you scared?"

"Scared!? Oh ho ho, the great Sadiq is never scared!" Sadiq exclaimed loudly, walking past Lukas pompously and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him. The three remaining in the room could hear Sadiq saying, "All right, Ivan. Let's go!"

Heracles blinked, chuckled slightly, then fell back onto the bed, ignoring the fact that Lukas just appeared out of nowhere.

Mathias turned his focus onto Lukas. Scrutinizing him, he said in a semi-serious, semi-curious voice, "How did you know Sadiq had to go with Ivan?"

Lukas blinked, then ignored his question. "Nothing..." His gaze turned far-away, and Mathias could swear his eyes began to tear up - just a bit.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Mathias asked, confused. "But still...you never told us how you got here! Sadiq acted like you just appeared out of nowhere-"

"Are you pretending?" Lukas cut in, his usually neutral voice filled with another thing Mathias didn't understand fully. Longing? Hope? No...that wasn't it. Mathias frowned.

"Pretending...what?"

Lukas slowly dropped his gaze to the floor, then nodded slowly. A single tear slipped from his now-expressionless eyes, and he looked straight at Mathias after wiping away the tear. "Nothing."

"Hey...are you sure...? Did I do something...? Oh, it was Sadiq, wasn't it. He made you cry. Hey, don't cry..look, I won't ask any more questions, but..." Mathias frowned. "But you're not in our cluster." Maybe he shouldn't be talking to him. But it's not like he had a choice, right? He just appeared out of nowhere!

Lukas raised an eyebrow, almost like he was surprised or amused, then said, his tone laced with hidden sarcasm, "Yes, I'm sure _you _abide by the rules."

Mathias looked a bit taken-aback, and laughed, breaking out into a smile. "Well, now, you're interesting! Anyway...it'll be our secret, okay? But by my life, if Ivan knew, we'd all be dead."

Lukas looked at Heracles, and let out a sigh. Mathias tilted his head. "But you're kind of weird, you know. Why were you crying earlier?" His voice softened, almost becoming gentle. He walked towards Lukas slowly. Lukas' eyes flashed up to meet Mathias, but he didn't step back. Mathias was a bit confused. Why was he so..._drawn _to Lukas?

"I wasn't crying." Lukas frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well, if a tear falls out of my eye, I'm pretty sure it's not rain. Especially since we're inside. That would be kind of strange." Mathias laughed. "I'm funny!"

"Of course," Lukas sighed, almost like...he was..._used _to it? Suddenly, he put his hand in his pocket, digging around for something. When he found it, he looked at Mathias. A sigh.

And he disappeared.

* * *

_Arthur woke up in a bright, spotless white room with a large window on one side, and a door on the other. Through the window he could see people walking across the hall. Yes, this was where he was. The Healing Center._

_He looked around. He was alone in the room. Alfred...had Alfred taken him here?_

_Of course he had. Nobody else was around when Arthur...Arthur frowned. He didn't really remember much. Only blue. That beautiful, sky blue. He looked around again. Why...why wasn't Alfred here? Oh...Arthur and Alfred shouldn't know each other in the first place. Right. Of course...of course he'd leave. He didn't want to get into trouble. And yet...Arthur still felt a bit irritated at Alfred leaving before he awoke. He heard the door opening, and faced the person who walked in. He froze._

_"Arthur Kirkland, is it? You're going to have to come with me. You have a meeting with the Court." His eyes narrowed. "You've broken Rule 23." He sighed. "How disgraceful for one such as yourself."  
_


	5. Different Beginnings

**Hello, once again! Happy Holidays to everyone out there, and a Happy New Year!  
**

**A huge thank you for all of the reviews! Reviews are much appreciated ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA : AXIS POWERS. **

**Mei looks like Taiwan, Lili looks like Liechtenstein, Im Yong looks like South Korea, and Kaoru looks like Hong Kong. Osjami looks like Cuba.  
**

**Bella looks like Belgium, and Ned looks like the Netherlands.  
**

**Jett looks like Australia, Angel looks like Seychelles, and Rand looks like Cameroon.  
**

**I introduced quite a few characters this chapter! I think this will be the last 'introduction' chapter. There are still a few characters left, but they'll come into the story later~Sorry if all of the introductions are a bit confusing. The plot will finally move from this chapter onwards...  
**

* * *

_"Y-You came!"_

_A harsh thud. He fell to his knees, gaping at the other. "Y-You...you're still alive!"_

_"I always was. I-I thought it was over, but..."_

_"I knew it. I wasn't crazy. Our world is still there!"_

_"W-We have to do something! We have to help the others...my brother...**him**..."_

_"Everyone...everyone's there, aren't they?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Well, didn't I tell you that he'd come?"_

_"Who are you!? Oh mein gott...you can't be...France's..."_

_A smile. "Oh, so you do remember me."_

_"Mein gott...I'm not dreaming, am I?"_

_"I'm afraid not, or this would be a very sad dream. But with you, there is hope. Please...please assist us."_

_"Anything. Anything at all, for __**her**__ to remember."_

* * *

Lovino frowned. "This stupid batter is frothing up again. Is it supposed to do that?"

Antonio laughed airily. "No, Lovi..." He walked over to Lovino, grimacing slightly at the batter. "You mixed it too fast. And the temperature-"

"Don't call me that." Lovino said irritatedly, frowning. Did Antonio have to make this any more painful?

"Yes, yes," Antonio grinned, then looked up as he heard a voice.

"Everyone, three hours is up! Hopefully, all mentors have given their apprentices a good taste of what cooking is like. Now is time for dinner! There is a table designated for every mentor-apprentice pair, so make sure you find yours and sit down! Food will be served to your table. Please clean up after yourselves!" It was coming out of a speaker built into the ceiling.

"It's been three hours?" Lovino looked surprised. "Really..."

Antonio smiled. "Having fun?"

"Maybe if you weren't here." he muttered. Antonio already hated him, and Lovino knew it. Why not make Antonio hate him even more? Then maybe he'd stop with the annoying smiles and laughs.

"What?" Antonio cocked his head. He obviously didn't hear what Lovino had said.

"Nothing." Lovino growled, sighing and taking his apron off. "There's nothing to clean up."

Antonio nodded, taking off his apron. They hadn't made much progress. They spent most of the time talking - which Lovino hated. He didn't hate talking - he just hated talking to Antonio. Antonio kept asking him questions about what it was like after he left. Like hell he cared! He's the one who left because...Lovino knew it. Antonio hated him. So why was he trying to act like he cared? Lovino refused to show him kindness. It would only end up with Lovino getting hurt, like last time._ The day Lovino decided to be honest...  
_

_He left.  
_

"Lovi?" Antonio asked innocently, waiting for him to follow him. Lovino grunted and walked towards him.

They reached the large dining room, and found their table with ease. It had a piece of paper with the words 'Antonio and Lovino' neatly printed on it. "Here," Antonio smiled, pointing to it, and pulled up a chair for Lovino to sit down.

Lovino ignored it and sat in the other chair, and Antonio, a bit confused, sat in the one he pulled up. "So, Lovi.." he began, smiling slightly, "How was-"

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Lovino interrupted, his eyes flaring dangerously. He froze, waiting for Antonio's response. For Antonio to drop the act and show his hate. But what scared Lovino was that...he didn't want Antonio to stop. Being kind to him. No, he didn't want that. But he'd never admit it. The simple fact that he wanted Antonio to be kind to him scared him.

"Keep...what up?" Antonio asked, a bit confused. "You've been acting strange, Lovi...what is this about?" His eyes turned slightly more serious. His beautiful green irises that Lovino used to stare at way too often for his own liking seemed to darken, if only a bit.

"This whole 'caring about me' thing. It needs to stop. Stop acting." Lovino blurted out. This...was what was good for both of them, right? No acting, no hiding. Just simple.

"Caring...Lovi, I don't understand-" Antonio began, when Lovino cut him off again.

"Yeah, that's it, isn't it? You just never _understand _anything! I-I don't want you to..." Lovino trailed off. Want Antonio to _lie _to him? Because...no, he didn't care what that bastard did. But Lovino was hurting, because he hated for someone who hated him to pretend to like him. It would be so much less painful for Antonio to just drop the act. Not that...not that Antonio affected him at all in any way! It was just...annoying right? Why did Lovino feel so insecure when it came to this man?

Lovino growled in exasperation. Why couldn't Antonio understand that he was irritating Lovino?

Antonio tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, his gaze becoming more focused. "What's wrong, Lovino?"

For some reason Lovino didn't understand himself, he snapped. "What's _wrong!? _All of this! Why do...why are you..." Shit. Were his eyes seriously getting _watery? _No. He'd never cry in front of Antonio. He would never be able to live with himself if he did. He was just...so...so _angry_!

Eyes drifted towards their table in interest. Were they fighting on their first day? That meant trouble.

Fear coursed through Lovino as he felt their gaze on him. Should they choose to report it...

"Shit!" Abruptly standing up from his chair, he ran over to a door on the opposite side of the large dining area, ignoring all of the questioning looks he was receiving. He opened it quickly, went in and shut it behind him. He...he just needed to escape! He found himself in a long, elaborate hallway with one door at the end of it. He ran over to it, and opened it, only to hear the door he just entered opening. Antonio was panting, and his face was twisted in worry. Emerald met caramel for a brief moment before Lovino let his instincts take over.

He opened the door, ran in without a second thought, and shut it.

* * *

Jett, Angel, Rand, and Gupta sat together in the dining hall, bored. Alfred hadn't joined them for the evening meal - something he always did. He always was going on about 'bonding' and yet today he didn't come for their weekly 'bonding' session, which he insisted had to exist in the first place.

"Where'd he go?" Jett repeated for what seemed like the fifty-first time.

"Don't know." Rand groaned. "Tired. Can we leave?"

Angel tugged at his arm. "No!" Her round eyes looked impatient too, but she stood firm. "We have to wait for him."

"He wasn't even doing anything today anyway!" Jett exclaimed, letting out a sigh. "He said he was just going to do some chores today, and that was it!"

Gupta remained silent, his eyes fixed on the empty plate in front of him. He usually never ate much, but whatever he took onto his plate, he always finished. He hated wasting things.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

"No, no, Raivis." Roderich sighed, tapping the pencil on the paper. "Raivis, what rule did I remind you of the last time you incorrectly solved this problem?"

"Um..." The small boy shook a bit. "I-I think...that..."

Roderich frowned, then adjusted his glasses. "Here, you see." He pointed with his pencil to a sentence in the textbook. "You have to divide by this number."

"Oh," Raivis said in a small voice. He hurriedly erased his incorrect work and solved it correctly. "I-Is that good?"

"Perfect." Roderich gave him a tight smile. Raivis smiled back. Roderich usually never smiled at him. He supposed that Roderich must be in a good mood.

"So, if I change the problem..." Roderich proceeded to alter the problem, but Raivis quickly recognized that it was able to be solved using the same rule.

"Oh, so like this," Raivis said, smiling. He solved it with ease.

"Very good!" At least his student understood the rule. Roderich nodded. "Well, we've done enough for today, Raivis. Your homework for Day 1 is this page," he said, flipping to the right page in the textbook, "and this page. Finish it all, and I'll bring you a reward next time."

Raivis' eyes widened. "Really!?"

"Though frugality is needed, I find it is easier to learn with an incentive." Roderich nodded one more time at Raivis, then stood up, dusting himself off. "Good work today, Raivis."

"T-Thank you, R-Roderich sir!"

Roderich said nothing, then saw Toris and Eduard approach him. "Ah, Toris, Eduard. It's been a while."

They smiled at him. "Thank you again for being an excellent tutor, sir," Eduard said, his smile flawless. Eduard adjusted his glasses slightly, his eyes confident. Out of the four in this Unit, Eduard was Roderich's favorite. He was naturally smart, and excelled in academics. He always seemed to understand Roderich's method of teaching, and what he was trying to get at.

"No, it was my pleasure." Roderich nodded, then left the house.

The sunshine hit him, but Roderich did not wince. He was used to it. It was quiet and peaceful - just like how Roderich liked it, and just what Roderich was used to.

"Roderich!" Roderich turned around to see Lili approaching him - his 'sister'. Her short hair blew slightly behind her face in the warm wind. She had an air of...innocence, Roderich supposed, about her. He always felt the need to keep it that way - he never wanted Lili to be sad...always happy, cheerful, and smiling.

"Lili, what are you doing?" Roderich asked, frowning. "I was just coming for your lesson now. Why did you come here?"

"B-Because I was worried...I've been having this strange feeling...ever since..." she frowned, biting her lip gently.

"Strange feeling? Lili, there is nothing _strange _going on at the present."

* * *

"Mei, I'm hungry!"

"Go get food by yourself. I'm not moving. I'm so tired!"

"Yeah, but wasn't it _your _turn this week?"

"Was not! It was _his _turn!"

"Mei, I was last week. Get over it and go!"

Mei grudgingly dragged herself off of the couch. _Stupid brothers_ she thought to herself, but knew she must never voice it. She must never criticize anyone in her Unit, or her cluster for that matter.

She walked outside, only to see Katyusha taking a walk. "Katyusha!" she called, smiling.

Katyusha smiled kindly at her. Katyusha was always like a big sister to Mei, even though they weren't in the same unit. They were in the same cluster, but they were practically like family. Katyusha always helped Mei out whenever she could.

"Mei, how are you doing, dear? Hopefully, the boys aren't being too hard on their sister?" Katyusha winked.

"Ugh, they're just _so lazy_!" she sighed. "I-I mean...they're fine."

"It's okay, I understand..." She lowered her gaze, then said, "You know how Osjami can be sometimes..."

Osjami. He was a rather big man who really liked outdoor work.

"Ah, not that I don't like him. I like Osjami, but sometimes he can be a bit strange," Katyusha laughed, sighing. "But you have Im Yong and Kaoru."

Mei laughed. "Yeah, well...they're all right."

"Are they?" Katyusha laughed. "Natalia always used to whip them into shape. We always hid it, didn't we? Their fights, so that they wouldn't get into trouble with the Court."

Natalia. But then she got married, and was sent to another house. And unless they got married, too, they'd never see Natalia again.

Marriage. Mei grimaced just thinking about it. Being separated from them...from Katyusha, Osjami, Im Yong, _Kaoru_...she didn't want to think about it.

"Ah, want to come with me? To the Diner. They're too lazy to move, so I have to bring food for them," Mei sighed. Bringing food from the Diner to eat at home wasn't exactly _breaking _one of the rules, but it definitely wasn't following them, either.

Katyusha laughed. "What's new? They never change." They walked to the Diner, carrying a pleasant conversation, until _he _showed up.

Ivan.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emil asked, worried, as his 'brother' was bent over in pain.

"No, Emil...not now..." Lukas struggled, trying to conjure up the last of it. It, the one thing that had allowed him to see Mathias, or as Lukas knew him, _Danmark. _But that was over now. That was the last time Lukas would see him as 'Danmark'.

"And..." Emil frowned. "Where did you disappear to? You were gone for..."

"Emil..." Lukas grunted, concentrating hard. No. He would forget, just as Denmark had. He felt it -a small spark. Of magic.

And that spark felt like his head was burning. Yes, this was what forgetting felt like. So in the end, remembering had been futile. Those years of confusion, pain, angst...wondering where and what Denmark was doing, only to be met with that same face so painfully, and realizing he hadn't remembered...

Emil didn't either. Lukas had lived like this - thinking he had gone insane. But he had shown none of it, and he would never show anything. It was just the way he was. But he had a feeling that his memories weren't a lie. No, they were all so painfully real...

Futile. It was typical Denmark, anyway. To forget about Lukas, _Norway_, as if it were a huge joke. Lukas shouldn't have expected so much. If...if this magic didn't work...no, it had to. Then Lukas could go back to being himself - all of this...feeling all this pain over Denmark...it felt right and so completely stupid at the same time...

"No, you don't understand, I had to make up stuff for Bella and Ned to understand-" And then Lukas crumpled to the floor. And Emil shouted for Bella and Ned, panic clearly written across his usually calm face.

Bella burst in, worried, Ned was close behind her.

"Lukas!" she shrieked. Lukas lay like a string doll dropped by his master - limbs splayed out awkwardly, eyes open.

"Lukas!" Ned bellowed, rushing to his 'brother''s side. "Lukas, can you hear me?"

Ned usually never acted like this. He was always so calm. He was so worried...panicked...and everyone was scared.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes, gasping. He was sweating. And that had been just a dream.

He exhaled. He never actually thought about how dire it would be if someone _had_ caught him with Alfred - even though it didn't feel wrong. Just as he awoke, he found a hoard of Nurses and Doctors around someone in the bed next to him. How strange. Someone was sharing a room with him...that usually never happened. He barely caught the things they were saying.

"Fainted in his room-"

"No idea-"

"Disappeared-"

"Eyes open-"

"Just fell, just like that-"

"Brother was hysteric-"

He tilted his head to get a better view of the person next to him. Slowly, the Doctors and Nurses began to drift away, to attend to other patients and hopefully come up with an explanation for the patient next to Arthur. The uproar died, and Arthur saw him.

And as soon as Arthur laid eyes on him, he saw some color return to his open eyes. The person next to him slightly trembled, then breathed in slowly. "C-Can't forget..." he murmured, sounding terribly lost and broken. He had just woken up, apparently.

"H-Hello...?" Arthur began. The boy turned to face him, his face expressionless.

His eyes widened slightly, and he breathed in again, holding his breath. He let it out slowly. "Arthur." he said quietly, his voice revealing nothing. His voice, compared to before, was monotone.

Arthur looked at him, surprised. "How do you know my name?"

Lukas turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Can't forget."


	6. Trigger

**Hello everyone! This chapter came out a lot later than expected, so please accept my apologies! I had to do a lot of revisions. The seventh chapter should be out soon(a couple of days at most!) because it is kind of like the 'second-part' to this chapter, if that makes any sense at all xD I'd have to say that the next chapter is probably my favorite out of the chapters so far.  
**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They are much appreciated ^.^**

**Oh, also, to end some confusion that there might be(though what I'm about to say is not really required to understand the story), there are different things going on at different times in this chapter - for example, Lovino/Antonio/Alfred/Arthur/Lukas are all doing things at night, while Berwald/Tino/Roderich/Vash/Lili/Lukas are doing things in the morning of the next day/afternoon of the next day. The time should 'sync' for all of them around the ninth/tenth chapter(Meaning, the story from then on won't be so 'split up' with everything happening at different times)  
**

**Ah, and another note...though most of you probably expected it, from now on the story will become a _bit_ more USUK-centric.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS. **

* * *

_A deep breath in. "That poor boy..."_

_"You made it so, didn't you? Witch. Why can't you let them be?"_

_"No." Beautiful blue eyes blazed bright. "He cannot. He must bear the pain, for his pain will lead to happiness."_

_"Why do you continually fight against me? What force compels you?"_

_"Hope."_

_"Lies. You're doing it for __**him.**__"_

_A pause. "And you are doing it for all of them, aren't you? You act like this, and yet your heart yearns for their happiness."_

_"Lies, witch. Lies."_

* * *

"Lovino! Lovino!" Antonio's cries became louder, more assertive, and increasingly more desperate. He had given up pounding on the door by now, and simply leaned his forehead against it - the only obstacle between him and Lovino. "Lovi..." His voice reduced to a whisper, and Lovino could barely hear it.

No, Lovino wouldn't give in now. He didn't want to hear it. What Antonio had to say. He didn't want to hear him apologize for hating him, or for leaving, because Lovino didn't blame him. And yet...

"Lovino, open the door." Lovino perked up at the change in the tone of Antonio's voice. It was commanding - like Antonio wouldn't settle for anything less. "Lovino, right now."

Lovino remained silent. Like hell he was scared! Why would he be _scared_ just because the bastard began to sound dead serious for once in his life? Not that it had anything to do with it. It's just that...the room was dark. Yeah, that was it. "G-Go away." he said in a muffled tone.

He heard Antonio's breath hitch. For the first time in an hour, Lovino had talked.

"Lovino Vargas, open the door right now." Lovino's eyes widened. Was it really _Antonio_ talking? His voice sounded so...different.

"I-I..." Lovino began weakly, biting his lip. Then, his fury at himself made his voice stronger, and he shouted, "I already know what you have to say, okay!? Just leave me alone!"

"Are you crying?"

Lovino blinked. He fingers touched his face, and he felt tear stains on his cheeks - how did he not notice he was crying? Why was he crying, anyway? He didn't need to cry - he was perfectly happy without Antonio in his life at all. And it didn't matter if Antonio hated him anyway! In fact, the only reason why Lovino had gotten into this wretched state was because that damn Roma, or _whoever _decided that he was to be a Chef, paired him up with Antonio!

"N-No, y-you're just hearing things!" Lovino snarled, trying to cover up his shaking voice. He could almost laugh. He was such a weakling, and he knew deep down the reason he was crying. He didn't want it.

Antonio...to hate him. He didn't want it.

A harsh pound on the door was all Lovino heard before he was slammed against the wall. Why did the room have to freaking _shake _whenever Antonio hit the door?

He felt Antonio's fist on the door go slack. He heard a sigh. And he heard footsteps walking away.

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise. He gave...up? So...Antonio really didn't care too much after all. Well, it was a relief of some sorts, but still...

Waiting another couple of minutes, Lovino decided that it was time to leave this dark, and kind of...creepy room. He opened the door slightly, only to be slammed against the wall. Again. But this time, it was Antonio who had, quite forcefully, slammed him against the wall. Antonio was in front of him, and _way _too close. Lovino could see him clearly - the door was open now, so light filtered into the small, previously dark room.

And his emerald eyes were clearly angry. Very, very angry.

* * *

Arthur frowned. "Can't forget...what?"

Lukas turned his head to face him. "Everything. Nothing. All of it, and none of it."

Arthur looked puzzled. "Well, that makes sense." he said sarcastically.

Lukas looked at the ceiling again, clearly not in the mood for a conversation. Then again, he didn't seem like the type who talked a lot anyway. Arthur had a strong feeling that he didn't. But...Arthur didn't know him. So clearly he didn't really know a lot about Lukas...but for some reason, he felt like he did. Arthur frowned, not quite liking the way he was contradicting himself.

"Are you the same?" Lukas began, then stopped. "Of course..." he turned to face Arthur again, "All of you don't."

"I-I don't understand what you're saying," Arthur began, then Lukas slowly shook his head.

"You wouldn't." Lukas turned to look at the ceiling again. The door burst open, and Doctors rushed in to question Lukas.

"Do you remember anything?"

"What were you doing at this time?"

"Your brother said you disappeared. Is this true?"

Lukas looked at them all blankly. "What...?" he began slowly, his face expressionless. "What?"

The Doctors looked at him, puzzled. One of them said gently, "You just fell to the floor all of a sudden. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"What were you doing before you fainted?"

"Don't know."

"Your brother said that you 'disappeared' for a couple of hours before you collapsed. Is this true?"

"Don't know."

The Doctor frowned. "We'll let you rest more, then talk about it then." He murmured with his colleagues before saying, "There's nothing we can do now...if you don't remember anything."

Lukas simply nodded, then closed his eyes. The Doctors filed out again. Arthur blinked. They just ignored him. Well, it was good. He didn't think he could lie through his teeth if the doctors questioned him. Or, maybe he could. But lying was against the Rules.

Arthur chuckled. Then again, what harm would it do? He already broke one. In fact, he was quite sure he had broken _more _than one. With him.

Alfred.

Alfred.

Alfred.

Where was he?

* * *

Alfred sneezed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. He almost never sneezed. Huh.

He was out in the fields, as usual, pulling up the weeds from the ground, as was part of a Farmer's job to do. Recently he'd been training a lot with the Farmers.

He had too much work to do, so he decided to finish it all up and then go eat. He wondered if Jett and the others would be upset - which they probably would, knowing them.

_Arthur. _That face appeared in his mind again. He had carried Arthur to the Healing Center - he was surprisingly light - and then set him down in a bed. He found a Nurse and explained what happened, but only gave a quick summary and left out the 'he's not in my cluster' part.

Yes, that part was important, but...well, as long as Arthur was okay now...

Alfred sighed. He wondered if Arthur had woken up - would he be mad that Alfred just left him there? But...he wasn't even allowed to talk to Arthur in the first place. Arthur was right when he had brought it up earlier.

Alfred pulled out another weed. And another. And another. But no amount of weeds, no amount of _anything_ would allow him to see Arthur again, and he knew it. It was best to forget about him, right? Or...could he see him again?

Could he? He had no idea where Arthur lived, but...

Alfred sighed, looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. The reds melted into the oranges, which melted into the yellows and finally into the sun. The sky was becoming dark - purples and blues mixed into one, and the moon was beginning to appear.

He could, though. See Arthur. If Arthur was still at the Healing Center, then Alfred still had a chance. To say goodbye, to see him for the last time.

In front of all the Nurses and Doctors who might suspect them? Alfred grinned, imaging the look on Arthur's face. Yes, he would take that chance.

But...it would have to be tomorrow morning...Alfred was already impatient. Could the night pass any more slowly?

Sighing, Alfred continued his work, pondering exactly why it was that he really didn't want to say goodbye to Arthur.

* * *

"Axe."

"What?"

"It's an axe."

Tino blinked. Oh, that's what that thing was called. An axe.

"'m a lumberj'ck."

Tino's eyes widened. "Oh, really? That's where I'm going today. I heard they wanted to see me..."

Berwald nodded. "I came to g't you."

Tino smiled. "Oh, I see! Thank you, Berwald."

Berwald simply grunted and turned around, walking towards the forest. Tino followed him, frowning slightly. Why didn't Berwald ever smile? He was kind of scary!

Tino walked beside Berwald, keeping up his pace step-for-step. Oh...Yao's bag was in his arms. "Um, excuse me, Berwald. Do you mind if...um...if I quickly drop this off at the Diner on the way there? M-My brother Yao forgot this..." He held up the bag for Berwald to see. "See?"

Berwald nodded slowly, then turned his eyes back to the forest path. Tino frowned. He was such a serious guy! Not that Tino hated that, but...

* * *

"I'm so glad that you agreed to go on a walk with me, Roderich." Lili smiled, holding Roderich's hand while she walked along the path with him.

"How many times must I ask you to call me 'brother?'" Roderich sighed. He looked at her, expecting a response, and was surprised when her body tensed, and her face twisted into a frown.

"Roderich...it doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? Isn't that what you called me when you were a small child?" Roderich adjusted his glasses before continuing to stare at her. They had stopped walking, and Lili let go of Roderich's hand, turning to face him with her round, sincere eyes.

"I-I didn't realize...I thought that I'd eventually get used to it. But I never did. Roderich, I'd love to call you 'brother,' I really would, but..." She was interrupted as they heard a greeting.

"What are you two talking about? Not a fight, Roderich? Because I'm sure that you of all people know the consequences of _fighting_," Vash said seethingly, stiffly marching over to them and stopping until he was in front of them. Ever since he had gotten his job, he became a lot harsher than normal - though when he was young he was always a bit harsh. He turned to Lili, whose eyes widened when he looked at her.

"N-No, not at all, Vash sir!" she squeaked, when she noticed that Vash was carrying something. "What is in that bag, Vash?" Lili suddenly frowned. She felt weird...calling this man 'Vash.' But then again, what else could she address him with?

"Oh, yeah...I found something the other day. While I was hunting, you know?" He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small, very dirty and slightly torn, purple ribbon. "I was going to clean it later and give it to you."

Lili blinked, smiling. Everyone labelled Vash as scary, but she never truly thought he was. He was very kind, and Lili knew it, though she did wonder why others couldn't see it. "Thank you," she said, her eyes shining. She reached out for it, saying, "Even if it is dirty, I don't want you to trouble you any more. I can clean it."

Vash nodded, then let out a huff, saying, "It's not a big deal." He laid it gently in her hand.

...

Roderich had a hard time explaining to the Doctors what happened after that.

"Are you sure all that you're saying is true?" one of them asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"I'd never lie!" Roderich exclaimed, offended. "I suppose I'll have to tell you one more time. Vash gave the ribbon to Lili, and she...I'm not exactly sure why, but she stared at it in her hand for a long time, and didn't move. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't respond. And, after a couple of minutes, she began to cry. Vash and I were completely puzzled, and just as Vash opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, she fainted, but her hand was tightly clamped around the ribbon that Vash gave her. How many times must I tell you that it happened exactly as I told you?" Roderich finished, exasperated.

All of the Doctors stared at him, before they turned to look at Lili. She had a gash across her forehead, which looked more like a scar to the Doctors, but it was clearly an open wound as it was bleeding through the bandages they had put on it. Her arms and legs had several bruises on them, and her hair had inexplicably tangled and matted itself. Her chest moved up and down slightly as she took feeble breaths.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roderich, but yours and Mr. Vash's story make no sense. How did she suddenly get all of these injuries if nobody inflicted them on her? If she simply fainted, perhaps she could have been dehydrated, and we could comprehend that, but such severe bruises? A _gash _which was clearly made by something sharp? Please, gentleman. You know the punishments of lying. In fact, you know the severe punishments of hurting someone. But hurting someone who is in your _unit? _Your _cluster?_ I am absolutely appalled. And such a sweet, young girl...I am ashamed of you two. The Court will assign you punishment when they hear of this. This is completely unheard of in our Society. How disgraceful!"

Just as he finished his statement, Vash entered the room. "He doesn't believe me." Vash growled, slumping into a chair by Lili's bed. He gazed at her, wincing every time his eyes fell on a bruise or cut.

"This man refuses to believe me as well." Roderich said, sitting opposite Vash in another chair by Lili's side. He sighed as he saw one of the Doctors dispatch a Messenger to the Court.

"We're going to have to watch you until the Court comes to pick you up." Two Doctors stood by both Roderich and Vash, staring at them, eyes waiting for them to make a move.

All of a sudden, Lili's eyes fluttered open, to everyone's shock. She took deep breaths, before a look of surprise registered on her face. "_Hôpital_...?" she murmured, before she looked at Roderich, then at Vash. And a wide smile spread across her face before she leaped up and embraced Vash. "Big Brother!" Her eyes held a certain depth to them now, and as she backed away, puzzled, a look of understanding registered on her face. "Oh, no...big brother...y-you don't..." Tears welled in her eyes.

Vash and Roderich were too busy gaping at something else to notice her tears at first. The bruises - the cuts - they were...disappearing. Just as quickly as they came, all of a sudden all injuries that Lili had were gone. As if it were _magic_.

The entire room fell into a state of shock. Everyone was too surprised to think properly. How? How had these injuries healed so quickly? What was going on?

Vash was the first to get over the initial shock of Lili's sudden 'revival' of sorts. He looked at Lili's face, and stood up, walking over to her. "Lili - what happened? Why were you crying? And...you...the bruises - did you...Lili...?" He struggled to form the right words. The entire room had been stunned.

Lili wiped away her tears. She looked at Vash, her eyes heavy, not so bright and naive as they were before. Still, they held the element of kindness and sincerity. She studied him carefully, before she broke out into tears again. "I'm so sorry..." she said, looking at the ground while struggling to stop her tears.

Without thinking, Vash rushed forward and hugged her, letting her cry into his shirt. Then, he bent his knees so that he was eye-level with Lili, put his hands on her shoulders, and said in a concerned voice, "What's going on, Lili?"

Lili hesitated before opening her mouth. "B-Big brother...I-I'm just so happy...to see you again, like this..."

"What are you talking about?" Vash frowned, and Roderich jolted out of his stupor, shook himself a bit, and walked over to Lili.

"Lili, is everything okay?" Roderich asked, aghast.

"Roderich..." She began to tear up again, and rushed over to hug him. He hugged her back, surprised at her sudden burst.

"Lili..." Roderich began, then stopped.

They were silenced by the door opening, and they turned to see Lukas walk in, his eyes staring at Lili's. Lili blinked, then smiled. "I didn't really know you, but I'm so happy you're okay, too..."

Lukas nodded slowly, then his eyes widened. His body began to shake, but stopped after a couple of seconds. "So it is true..." He smiled softly, walking over to Lili, his eyes slightly watery. He leaned down a bit and whispered something into her ear. Lili's eyes widened, and she nodded. She said to Roderich and Vash, "I need to talk to..." Lukas whispered something again, and she said, "...Lukas for a while, okay? Don't worry about me. I'll be back." As she turned to walk out of the room with Lukas, a Doctor interrupted them.

"Aren't you a patient too? Shouldn't you be resting?" he said to Lukas sternly.

"Later," Lukas snapped, stepping past him, and, with Lili, he left the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, Lili turned on Lukas, bursting out, "You remember, too!? Why doesn't Big Brother remember? Or Roderich? And...nobody in my cluster remembered either!"

"Sh." Lukas said. "We'll go to my room and discuss this. Nobody should hear." With that, they walked in silence towards Lukas' hospital room, which was shared by Arthur.

As Lukas opened the door, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Arthur was gone. "Well, those two were fast."

"Who?" Lili asked, tilting her head. Tear marks stained her cheeks, and her eyes were still a bit watery, and very bewildered.

Lukas shook his head. "He will come back." He sat down on his bed, and Lili closed the door and sat down on Arthur's bed.

"Mr. N-Norway, please tell me..." Lili pleaded. "What is happening?"

"I don't know." Lukas said plainly. "We're the only ones, I think. Who remember."

"But...I thought we were...d-dead..." Lili began to tremble. "I-I saw it.." she said, choking back a sob, "With my own eyes. I saw Big Brother die, Mr. Norway!"

Norway gazed at her, pity and sadness clawing at his own heart, before his eyes darted to the ceiling. Something black and small was attached the ceiling by some kind of wire...he frowned, looking at it, before gasping slightly, standing up. "I didn't know they made them...here."

"W-What?"

"Get out, Lili."

Lili's face was puzzled as she stood up. "B-But, Mr. Norway-"

"Sh." Lukas eyed the black object on the ceiling one more time before whispering, "Look."

Lili looked to where Lukas was looking, before she gasped. "T-They were...?!"

"This entire time. Which means Arthur will be in trouble. As we might." Lukas whispered, as he studied the object, before his slightly tensed face suddenly relaxed. "By the looks of it, I don't think it records any sound," he said. "We are lucky. It only records what it sees. Like a movie without sound."

Lili paused. "Arthur? Oh, that's...Mr. England, right?"

"Yeah."

"B-But...M-Mr. Norway, we're not in the same cluster. If the Court sees us...talking..."

"I will say I was confused, not in my right mind. As in, I mistook you for someone else. I think a mentally distorted person could be excused, unless this place is really a lot worse than I imagined."

* * *

**So, what do you think? The pace of the story will quicken from here~****Expect lots of interesting things next chapter!  
**


	7. Solace

**Hello, once again! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it was a lot of fun to write!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Reviews are highly appreciated! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

* * *

_"You do realize that is the only way for them? It's good luck." Icy eyes met maroon eyes ablaze with passion._**  
**

_"Like hell it is! Liz'll...she'll frickin' die!"_

"_It is for the best."_

_"Yeah, well then, tell me how exactly you plan to do it, **Vater." **he said, his eyes ablaze with sudden anger. "You can't control that."_

_"What's been lost in the earth can never be found. What has been burned cannot be formed again; what has been swept away cannot be searched for. Don't you want the best for them?_

_"Are you seriously trying to tell me you have that kind of power?"_

_"I can see it. I have no control over their future. But I know what will happen, and I know that you cannot stop it."_

_"We'll see about that, old man." With a determined heart, the man grabbed a sword and walked away proudly._

_Icy eyes narrowed as they watched him walk away. "They're all already beginning to break, 'Gilbert'. The boy with his too-real hallucinations. Another with dreams, dreams that will slowly corrode him from the inside. Feelings that will lead to confusion and doubt. That girl managed to awaken, Gilbert, but do you honestly think that was good for her? She'll die, Gilbert, her body won't be able to handle it. That magic boy tried, but he cannot fight fate. The seal won't last on that girl for long. Speaking of that boy...he was going to kill himself that day. He couldn't handle it, though I do commend him for lasting this long. They're all already on the road to self-destruction, and that includes you."_

_A pause. "That's where you're wrong. Don't underestimate the awesome me!"_

* * *

"This was _by far _the worst idea I've ever had to take part in," Arthur said, glaring at Alfred, who was grinning at him.

"Aw, come on, it's not like you said no!"

"T-That's because..." Arthur frowned, biting his lip. Alfred had a point.

Alfred's grin only grew wider. "See? Come on, brighten up while the day's still here!"

Arthur sighed. He'd just been thinking about Alfred in his quiet hospital room(Lukas had left the room, claiming he had something to do which Arthur wasn't in the mood to question) when that _fool _burst into his hospital room, a dorky smile on his face. He had grabbed his hand and sped off, out of the door, down the hall, and thankfully they were on the first floor because he had picked Arthur up and jumped out of a _window, _luckily landing on soft grass. Arthur didn't even have time to breathe before Alfred took off again, Arthur being dragged more than running by himself, until they were suddenly by a river, in the middle of the woods, and alone. Only then did Alfred explain himself, telling Arthur how he 'just _had to see him_' or some unbelievable reason like that. Arthur didn't even bother asking how Alfred had gotten past the Doctors and Nurses, or how he'd found Arthur's room number.

"Well, couldn't you have talked to me in the room? Why did you insist on dragging me all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because it's annoying!" he replied, pouting.

"What?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Listen, if I want to talk to you, I should be able to without any annoying people coming and checking up on you every twenty minutes and then they'd question me and I can't lie to them and..." he trailed off, meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Well surely you could have-"

"There are people _everywhere_, Arthur. The woods is the only place people don't go often - well, lumberjacks do, but they don't really work at this time of day, do they?"

Arthur frowned. "I suppose...but anyway, why do you want to see me? I understand that you might have been worried about me since I blacked out the other day, but really, I'm fine. Also, I really should be getting back to -" Back to _what_? Being a Builder? Arthur couldn't lie to himself. He knew he didn't want that.

"Arthur, honestly, you really didn't look too happy back there at the ceremony."

"Thanks."

"No, seriously! Is this really what you want?" Alfred's blue eyes seemed to bore into his, and Arthur looked away.

"I-It's a bit late for that, isn't it? It doesn't matter anymore."

"It _does, _Arthur! It doesn't have to be like this!"

"How, then, Alfred? Tell me!" Arthur shouted, standing up and glaring down at Alfred, who looked a bit taken-aback. "Not once in history has the Court taken back their decision! This is what I'm confined to! And another thing - Have you even _thought _about the consequences of your actions back there? If somebody walks in and I'm not there, do you even understand the kinds of trouble I'll be in? If someone saw us _jumping through the window_, which was very conspicuous by the way, we'll both be facing the Court tomorrow morning! Was it worth it, Alfred? We broke the Rules by meeting each other in the first place, and now..." Arthur leaned against a tree, his hand pressed to his forehead as he sighed.

"...Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Alfred slowly stood up, and walked towards Arthur until they were inches apart. Arthur took his hand off his forehead and looked up at Alfred, shrinking back into the tree. "W-What is it?"

"Arthur, when you give up on your dreams, you're done for. What's the point of doing something just because someone else told you to?"

"Because I have to."

"No, you don't, Arthur. Not this way. Don't you think you should have the right to choose what you want to do? For Heaven's sake, it's _your __life_, Arthur!"

"You shouldn't talk like that, Alfred. If someone is listening, we'll be-" He was cut off as Alfred slammed his hand on the tree, right next to Arthur's head, causing Arthur to wince.

"But you're thinking that too, aren't you?"

"N-No! Why would I..."

"Arthur, we both know that I'm right. Why are you still struggling to accept it?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, and gasped. There it was, again...that man...he looked exactly like Alfred, but he wasn't, somehow, and he was...his expression... was tensed and sad. He was wearing some sort of blue-and-red coat, with a white "X" across his chest.

He shrunk even farther back into the tree, his eyes widened in fear. Alfred blinked, staring at Arthur in surprise. "Arthur?"

Arthur gasped as he heard a voice in his head. It was Alfred's voice, but...it wasn't...and all of a sudden, an image popped up into his head. It was...it was the man who looked like Alfred, but...he was wearing the coat, and...Arthur squeezed his eyes shut.

He could see it clearly, now...almost like he was in a movie, but he wasn't. He was looking at this "Alfred"-like man, who was pointing something at him, and he felt his eyebrows furrow and his jaw become rigid. There were many men behind Alfred, but Arthur didn't recognize any of their faces. Alfred was looking at him, and his eyes were filled with anger, spirit, sorrow, and something unexplainable as he opened his mouth.

_"Hey, Britain! All I want...is my freedom. I'm not longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on...consider me...**independent!**"_

Arthur felt himself frown even more, raindrops trailing down his face, and felt pain, sadness, and anger fill his heart_. _He was confused as to why he was feeling this - and as to what was going on - and just as he felt himself about to rush at this Alfred-look-alike, he was brought back to reality as his eyes opened. The real Alfred was shaking him, eyes worried. Arthur pushed him away harshly, tears rolling down his face.

"A-Arthur? Are you okay? You looked like you were having a seizure or something!" Alfred approached him again, but froze when he saw Arthur shaking and glaring at him. He looked at Arthur's eyes closely, and saw that they were blank - almost like a hollow-type of green that worried Alfred even more. "Arthur..."

Just then, Arthur's body went slack, and his eyes zoned in and out of focus. He fell silent, staring off at a point above Alfred's head. A couple of minutes passed, and Alfred said nothing. He looked at Arthur worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Al...fred..." Arthur's eyes became their regular shade of emerald green, and his face regained its regular, pale color. He blinked a couple of times, before asking, "What's...going on?"

"Arthur..." Alfred stared at him in shock. What just happened? "Arthur, you were...you were really upset for some reason...did I do something?"

"What? Upset? Yes, because you..." It was then that Arthur noticed that Alfred was uncomfortably close, but he decided not to comment on it, "you...y-you practically dragged me out of the hospital-"

"No, not that. You aren't upset about that truly, and you and I both know it. I'm talking about...you were...something about..." Alfred frowned. Because while Arthur was in that..."weird" state, he had said things - again, about this..."America"...

Arthur blinked. "Alfred, are you quite all right?"

"Hey, _I'm _the one who's fine! You're the one who went all weird on me-"

"Weird? Alfred...Alfred, what did I do?" Something convinced Arthur that Alfred was not making anything up.

"It's nothing..." Alfred frowned. "It's okay now, I guess. I just was worried that I'd have to take you back to the hospital!" he said with a forced laugh.

"Don't lie to me, Alfred Jones." Arthur said, trying to sound menacing.

Alfred let out a "pffft" and broke out into laughter.

"Don't mock me!" Arthur cried, feeling himself flush a bit.

"Nothing!" Alfred said, his usual grin restored. "So, anyway, what were we talking about before...?"

"I can play that game too, Alfred. We weren't talking about anything. Nothing at all." Arthur said with a 'hmph.'

"Aww...don't say that! We had to be, otherwise..."

"Otherwise _what_, Alfred?" Arthur stifled a laugh.

"Arthuuuuuuuuur!"

Arthur laughed. "You'll never know!"

"Tell me!" Alfred pouted.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" With another laugh, Arthur began running. "I might_ consider _telling you if you can catch up with me!" he shouted to Alfred.

Alfred grinned. "You really think you can run faster than me?"

"Oh, I think so!" Arthur yelled, smirking. "Plus, I have a head start, so I'm practically the winner already."

"Keep that way of thinking up, Arthur! Your loss!" he heard Alfred laugh somewhere behind him.

Arthur continued to keep his pace the same, running through the forest. He felt so..._free_, like he could forget all of his worries and troubles right then and there. He didn't notice how long he continued to run, but eventually he did come to a stop, panting, and he looked behind him. Nothing.

Blinking in confusion, Arthur looked at his surroundings, and realized that Alfred was nowhere in sight. Was Alfred really _that _awful of a runner? Arthur chuckled. Alfred thought too highly of himself. As if _he _could catch up to Arthur!

Arthur paused. Well, he did enjoy the run. Perhaps he'd keep running for a while, then eventually turn back to search for Alfred. He started to jog at a slower pace, taking in the fresh air and scenery around him, though his mind could not avoid thinking about Alfred. It was strange, though - with Arthur going at this slow pace, surely Alfred should have caught up by now?

Arthur suddenly saw a flash of yellow to his right, and barely had time to stop and see what it was before he felt something tackle him. He yelped in surprise as he felt his back hit the ground. He blinked, stunned, then looked up and saw Alfred's face close to his, gazing down at him with a smug grin of satisfaction.

"Looks like I win."

* * *

Lovino yelped, his face a furious red. "W-What's your problem!?" he demanded, though his voice cracked, which gave away the fact that he had indeed been crying.

Antonio's eyes narrowed, but softened. He gently wiped away a tear from Lovino's cheek, leaning much closer than was necessary. Lovino shrunk as far as he could - as far as the wall would allow.

But Lovino was drawn to Antonio at the same time, and he couldn't explain it. He stared into those brilliant, beautiful eyes, and hated himself for blushing madly.

Suddenly, Antonio blinked. "Are you okay?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. "You're all red." He put his hand to Lovino's forehead. Lovino quickly slapped it away.

"I'm fine!" Lovino snapped angrily, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're like a tomato!" Antonio added, laughing, until he abruptly stopped. Romano's fury subsided as he stared at Antonio's face - it went blank,_ a_nd his eyes went somewhat unfocused. What the hell..

"H-Hey, Antonio..." Lovino awkwardly nudged him. He was still against the wall, trapped by the now-unresponsive Antonio. "H-Hey!" His shouts grew louder.

"Ah, sorry, Lovi..." Antonio said, finally breaking out of his stupor. His eyes lost their usual cheer, and looked lost and far-away. "Something...I feel like..." He teetered on his feet for a few seconds before collapsing against Lovino completely, practically crushing him as they both fell to the floor.

"W-What the fuck, bastard!?" Lovino cried, then froze when he realized what was happening. "H-Hey...Antonio, are you..."

Well, he knew one thing for sure. Antonio was fucking _heavy_.

"Are you okay? Say something, Antonio..." Lovino began, attempting to shake the man. Lovino, with a lot of effort, managed to drag himself so that he was sitting and leaning against the wall. He managed to push Antonio off of him and make him sit up against a wall, and with a sigh Lovino stood up and went to go sit in front of Antonio. "Antonio!" he shouted, shaking his shoulders. "Hey, wake up!"

"_Romano_..." Antonio murmured, and Lovino shut up instantly, letting go of his shoulders.

Lovino frowned. "What?"

"Romano, Boss will be fine..."

"Boss? Are you drunk, Antonio?" Lovino demanded. "Open your damn eyes, idiot!"

"_Te quiero mucho,_ Romano...don't forget that...ow." Antonio muttered, and winced with his eyes still closed.

"Are you talking while you're unconscious? You're such a..." Lovino paused mid-insult, frowning. Why did that phrase, whatever he said, sound so...familiar? What did it mean? He obviously wasn't talking coherently...that must be it, right?

* * *

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta!" A scream came from outside the door, and Elizaveta immediately opened it, surprised to see Feliciano's panicked face.

"Feli...it's five in the morning, dear...I don't want to tie your shoe at five in the morning."

"No, that's not it, Eliza! Lovino's been gone the entire night!"

Elizaveta frowned. "He should have come back before midnight...isn't he a night Chef?"

"Yeah, and he was with Antonio so I thought he was okay but I think something happened because I waited the entire night for him to come back but he never came back, and I'm so worried!"

Elizaveta put her hands on Feliciano's shoulders firmly in an effort to calm him down. "It'll be all right, Feli. You'd have gotten a message if Lovino fell sick and had to go to the Healing Center."

"Then where is he?"

"..." Elizaveta bit her lip. Lovino...where could he be? "Did you check the Diner yet?"

"I went there, and I looked all around but I couldn't find him!"

Almost as if on cue, the two heard someone say behind them, "Hey, Feli...can you move?"

Feliciano spun around, and would have hugged his brother save for the fact that Lovino was carrying a clearly unconscious Antonio on his back. "Heavy." Lovino grunted, struggling to walk towards Elizaveta. "Could you make a bed or something? I'll...set him down there..." Lovino said, gasping for breath.

"Lovino! I'll help!" Feliciano said immediately, but Lovino shrugged him off, and instead walked inside Elizaveta's house. Feliciano came inside too, and shut the door behind him.

Lovino laid Antonio down on the couch, considering he lacked the strength to carry him up the stairs. Immediately, Lovino was assaulted with questions.

"Where were you the entire night, Lovino!? I was so worried!"

"It's not a big deal, Feli...I just had some work to do-"

"Your work shouldn't last that long." Elizaveta cut in. She walked over to Lovino, her hands on her hips. "And you come back at five in the morning, with your unconscious mentor on your back. Do you want to explain?"

Lovino gulped. This woman could be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. "Um..w-well, he...uh...fainted."

"When?"

"I don't know. Sometime. I tried to wake him up."

"You spent the _entire night_ trying to wake him up?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Elizaveta sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "Lovino, honestly, you should have just sent him to the Healing Center and come home! You must be tired!"

"No, not really." Lovino frowned. True, he was waiting for Antonio to wake up, but mostly...it was because he was _listening._

For some reason, while unconscious, Antonio began _talking_. Romano couldn't understand any of it - it was nonsense to his ears, but there was a ring of familiarity to it. It was...well, interesting, and for some reason it soothed Lovino in a way even he couldn't understand. And that one word - "Romano" - was always at the back of his mind. He was ready to get up and get authorities the moment Antonio began talking, but he was drawn to the words. He just sat, closed his eyes, and listened. Sometimes, he'd fall in and out of consciousness, but when he awoke he always heard it again sooner or later - and Lovino could swear at one point Antonio began _singing, _but it was in that nonsense language again which he couldn't understand. Sometimes Antonio would remain mum for more than half an hour, but he'd always start again - talking, just talking softly, but Lovino made sure to listen to every word.

"How can you not be tired-" Elizaveta was interrupted again by someone pounding on the door, and Elizaveta let out a sigh of exasperation. "Is my house the place to be at 5 in the morning!?" she shouted irritatedly before she opened the door, frowning at whoever was on the doorstep, until her eyes widened in recognition. Immediately, she was pushed back into the house harshly, and the person entered before shutting the door behind him.

"G-Gilbert..." Elizaveta said, astonished. "Gilbert...you're...back."

Gilbert gave her a quick grin. "Yeah, but that we'll get to that later. Listen to me, Liz-" He saw Lovino and Feliciano staring at him, and then saw the unconscious Antonio on the couch. "God, did Toni just get totally wasted or something? He's sleeping like a log!"

Lovino frowned. "How do you know Antonio? He's not in this-"

"Yeah, yeah, kid, just let it go for now." Gilbert said quickly, then turned to Elizaveta again, saying, "Well, it doesn't matter if they're here too. Listen, you need to get the hell out of here."

Elizaveta frowned. "What?"

"Like, out of the house. Get everyone here out."

Elizaveta sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gilbert, but you should know more than anyone that if Feliks is woken up early-"

"Yeah, well which is more important, Liz - his face or his _life_!?"

"Gilbert, tell me what's going on _right now." _Elizaveta said, stepping closer to him until they were inches apart. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"You'd never believe me-"

"Gilbert, you listen to me right now," Elizaveta said, her voice rising in volume, "You left me without a single reason why, you were gone for such a long time Feliks doesn't even include you on the family checkups anymore and _that is saying something_, you leave me and then storm into the house at FIVE IN THE MORNING! If you don't tell me what is going on in the next thirty seconds I will pick you up and _throw you out that damn door_!" she shouted fiercely, her eyes ablaze.

Gilbert stepped back, a bit scared, then met her head-on, "ALL RIGHT! FINE! BUT PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER THE HELL YOU LOVE GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

They heard a scream come from upstairs, and Elizaveta and Gilbert instantly calmed down and exchanged worried glances. "You woke Feliks, Gilbert. He's your problem," Elizaveta said, her voice tense. "Go on. If someone hears screaming we'll be reported to the Court."

"Damn!" Gilbert screamed in frustration before he stomped up the stairs, only to be harshly kicked in the gut. He fell back down the stairs, landing on his back at the base of the stairs. He remained on the floor, groaning, before he stood up and walked back to Elizaveta. Feliks thundered down the stairs, tears in his eyes, and his hair a mess.

"F-Feliks, dear," Elizaveta said soothingly, "come on, let's get you back to bed..." She was stopped as she was about to walk towards Feliks by Gilbert.

"No, he's coming outside with us. Or, we can let him die, but I don't think any of us will like that," he said, irritated. "Just get him out."

"I won't move!" Feliks said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Lovino and Feliciano exchanged glances before Feliciano burst out worriedly, "Gilbert, what's going to happen to us!?"

"God damn it, Feli!" Gilbert growled, "Just get your brother out. I'll get Toni, and Liz, get Feliks out, unless you want to die!"

"You're ridiculous, Gilbert!" Elizaveta cried, but nevertheless she opened the door and allowed Feliciano and Lovino to run out. Gilbert hoisted Antonio across his back and ran out, while Elizaveta tried to coax Feliks to leave the house. Eventually, she decided to force him out, but still, it was hard to make him budge.

"Feliks, please, honey, just for today! I promise I'll never wake you up again!" she said desperately, but still Feliks refused to move.

"No! Why are you listening to him, anyway? He's the one who just up and left us!" Feliks said angrily. "I am _so _not in the mood for this!"

Just as he finished his sentence, the ground began to shake. At first, Elizaveta thought she was hallucinating, but she wasn't - everything fell off of the tables, glass smashed, and the furniture shifted around the room. It began as a small shake, but soon the ceiling itself was beginning to crack. Elizaveta stood, dumbfounded, before she had to duck when the picture frame above her almost hit her head. She screamed, terrified. Feliks began to cry again, and he ran over to Elizaveta in a panic.

From outside, Gilbert cursed when the earthquake began. "Shit!" Elizaveta hadn't made it out in time! In fact, the journey back and getting Elizaveta and the others to evacuate had taken so long he didn't have time to run to all the other houses in the couple of blocks where the earthquake would be most powerful and evacuate them. "Liz! Liz!" His voice rose in panic.

He saw buildings falling all around him - homes where innocent people lived. He dropped Antonio on the ground and rushed to the door, which was crushed under the parts of the roof that had fallen. Elizaveta was trapped inside with Feliks, but Gilbert knew that if they both he and Elizaveta tried to move the pieces away, from the outside and inside, they'd be able to make a hole big enough to escape. "Damn it! Liz, do you hear me!?" There was a tiny gap in which he could see inside, and all of a sudden he saw Elizaveta, sweat covering her face which was flushed in fear.

"Gil! Gil!" she screamed, the terror evident in her voice. "Gil, help! Feliks, he still won't budge!"

"Can you move the stuff out of the way?!"

"Yeah, I think so! But please, Gil, what do I do!? He's scrunched up in a ball, and refuses to listen to anything I say! He's terrified!"

"Forget about him, Liz! Just please, try to make a hole big enough for you guys to get through!"

"O-Okay, Gilbert..._AHHHH!_"

It was all over soon. The ground was stable again, and all was silent. Smoke filled the sky, fires and destroyed buildings were everywhere, and even trees had been uprooted and crushed streets and paths. Gilbert swiveled around, only to see that Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio were out of sight. "Shit!" He ran towards Elizaveta's now-destroyed pile of a house, and shifted through the rubble. "Shit, Liz, shout if you hear me!"

But he knew it was futile. He had heard her scream. And he had seen with his own eyes the very thing that crushed her.


End file.
